Someday Never Comes
by JetNova
Summary: She was as close to being patched in as a woman could be before leaving Charming. Now, left with no options, she's back - only to learn that you can't run away from your choices, or your heart. Tig/OC, AU/Non-Canon, minor OOC warning.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi readers! This is my first fanfic since I've been back, and my first SoA one in total(new to the fandom!). I'm only using some of what is in the show – some I'm leaving out. So, if things don't add up with the show (which they won't) don't worry – I know. Enjoy guys! R&R!_

She wasn't sure what brought her back to Charming, but she knew she had to be there. Something deep in her gut told her that it was where she needed to go.

She wasn't leaving much behind; San Diego was more hype than anything. The bright lights and busy streets sucked her in at first, but the charm was simply cosmetic. Her job was unsatisfying, so she quit. Her landlord was lazy, apartment falling apart, so she moved out. She had spent the last month living on the road – sleeping in her car, going from place to place on the little money she had saved. Now that it was gone, she was stuck with no way out. The only thing that was 100% sure was that she needed to go back to Charming.

Daniele pulled her car to the side of the road and put it in to park. She bit her lip anxiously, looking at Teller-Morrow. A few of the SAMCRO boys were out front, working on bikes under the sun in their kuttes. She thought one of them looked over, and quickly threw the car in to drive and took off.

SAMCRO was something she'd deal with later. First, she had to go home.

Daniele pushed the front door of her parents' house open and walked right in. "Ma?" She called out as she kicked of her shoes. "Dad?"

"Daniele, is that you? Come here, baby." Her mom came to her, arms out stretched. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda –"

"Dani!"

Daniele walked in to the living room, dropping her duffle bag and kissing her dad on the forehead. "Hi daddy." She sat down in the couch next to his chair and put her feet up.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?"

Daniele sighed. The way her father looked at her told her that he knew exactly what she was doing there. "Well, I uh, I'm out of work. I haven't got anywhere to live. I was wondering…"

"Jesus, Dani. Are you in any trouble?"

"No daddy. I wanted to come home."

"Well we're glad to have you home baby, aren't we?" Her mom grabbed her duffle bag and took it back to her room. Once they were alone, her dad muted the TV.

"You been out to Teller-Morrow?"

"Not yet." Daniele could tell by his voice that something had happened while she was away.

"A lot's changed since you've been gone. I think you should head over."

"In the morning." She yawned, stretching out on the couch.

"No, I you need to go over. Now." Her dad's firmness gave her a slight anxiety in the very core of her body.

"Okay." She said standing up. "Okay."

Daniele was backing out of the drive way when her mom came back in to the living room. She pulled back the curtain slightly, watching Daniele drive away. "She going to Teller-Morrow?"

"Yep."

"Good." She sighed, walking away from the window.

_SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA_

Danielle knocked on the office door and leaned with her arms crossed and hip against the wall. She found it odd that she didn't recognise any of the men working on the bikes.

"Dani?" She was pulled from her thoughts as Gemma Teller opened the door. She grabbed her quickly, kissing her forehead before looking her over. "What are you doing here baby? Come on, come inside." Daniele sat on the desk, anxiety and anticipation running ragged through her veins. "What are you doing here, Dani?"

"I'm, uh, moving home. God, I missed you." She said, grabbing Gemma for another hug. Gemma embraced her only for a minute before she pulled back.

"A lot has changed since you've been gone, baby.""

"So I hear." Daniele almost asked as a question.

Gemma looked Daniele over. She hadn't changed a bit. Her dark hair still hung straight, past the midpoint of her back. Her trade mark stretched ears (she was the only one in Charming who had them) and strikingly dark eyeliner were still in effect. She looked as if she hadn't been gone for more than a day.

"Jax is the president of SAMCRO. He's got an old lady, two kids." She paused to gage Daniele's reaction, which was simply a raise of eyebrows. She took that as a sign to go on. "The clubs has been getting deeper in to it. Half sack is dead."

"Oh my god." Daniele gasped, bringing her hand to her stomach as if she was going to be ill.

"I know baby." Gemma kissed her forehead.

"Where's Jax?"

"He's in the club house." Daniele hopped off the desk, walking for the door. "They aren't the same as they used to be, Dani. Just remember that."

She paused and rested a palm on the door frame, looking back at Gemma. She nodded and, after a moment, continued on to the clubhouse. She only made it half way there before stopping to be sick in the nearest shrub.

Half sack had been Daniele's boyfriend before she took off from Charming. He was a good man who worked hard, he was genuine. She wasn't coming back for him, but she expected him to be here. She was in total shock and disbelief, wondering exactly what she had come back to, and whether or not she made the right choice…


	2. Chapter 2

Daniele had been gone for years – should she just walk in to the clubhouse? Probably, she figured, but she still felt better about knocking. Of course, no one could hear the door over the music playing inside. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

At first glance, everything seemed just like the good ol' days. Loud music, loads of booze, whooping and hollering men, and giggling, purring crow eaters. None of the boys seemed to even notice she was there until she walked up behind Jax. He was talking to Bobby and only turned around because Bobby was fixated on something over his shoulder.

"Dani!?" Jax instantly cracked a smiled and pulled her in for a hug, which was tightly returned.

"Uh, surprise." She chuckled. She was trying very hard to forget about Half sack for the time being and enjoy this moment.

"Good to see you, kid." Bobby followed suit and pulled her in for a hug.

"What hole'd you crawl out of?" Jax asked.

"I've been around." She cracked a small grin. "I just, I need to sit down for a minute."

Dani suddenly felt overwhelmed and dizzy, as if the room was spinning around her. There was so many people in one place, being back in the place itself was overwhelming – and Half sack, it was all getting to be too much at once.

"Bobby, get her a drink would ya?" Jax put his arm around her waist and helped her to the apartment. She sat at the table, accepting the beer from Bobby before he left the room. Jax closed the door and sat next to her. "Smoke?" He offered as he lit one. She nodded and lit one of her own.

"Your mom told me about Half sack." Dani said after a swig of beer and a deep breath.

"Yeah…" Jax scratched his goatee, looking for the right words, but none some to find him.

"I'm sorry this is just… a lot. Being back here, and then hearing that…"

"He died saving my son." Jax told her, resting his hand on her knee for comfort. "We patched him in before he was buried. He was a good guy."

"Yeah, he was…" She sighed, another swig on her beer. "So, you have a son?" She smiled lightly, picking at the label on her bottle.

"Two of them, Abel and Thomas." He grinned wide, but tried to be modest in his overwhelming love for his boys. "Got an old lady, too, Tara. You gotta meet her, she's heard a lot about you."

"You talk about your childhood friends a lot?"

"Ah, you're more than that – damn near family." He sighed with a smile and gunned the rest of his beer. "Where you stayin' tonight?"

"Mom and Dad's." She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Why don't you stay here? Clear your head a bit."

"Yeah, I might take you up on that Mr. President." She jabbed his arm.

"Heard about that, huh? It's not all it's cracked up to be, but I didn't say that." He sighed. "I'll bring you in another drink, give you some time." He kissed the top of her head and made quick work of bringing her a beer. It wasn't too long before she was sitting in the chapel alone, beer and smoke in hand.

Dani leaned back, rubbing her palms over her eyes. She felt like the world was all caving in on her. Coming back to Charming was like biting off more than she could chew. She wasn't ready to be thrown back in to this life at full force.

Was this even the same life she left behind? Probably not; if it was, Half sack wouldn't be dead. One of the boys being dead, a prospect of all things, was a huge sign that things were a lot worse off than when she left. Was she even ready for all of this? She didn't have a choice. No money, no place to live – Charming was the option, and that means SAMCRO comes with it.

"Easy son, donae git carried away nou!" She heard Chibs yelling at someone on the other side of the door. She chuckled to herself, coming out of dark thoughts. She truly was happy to see everyone. She couldn't wait to see Chibs, Clay, Juice, all of the boys – it was just too much too fast for her right now.

Daniele jumped as the door flung open. As quick as it was thrown open, it was slammed shut again. "Fuck!"

"Tig?"

Tig jumped around, clearly taken off guard. He squinted at her for a moment, clearly trying to see her through 'beer goggles', before he spoke.

"Dani? That you, doll?" She nodded. He muttered something, walking around the table and roughly pulling a chair out – throwing himself down in the seat as he violently slammed his beer bottle on the table.

Dani kept quiet, drinking away at her beer and smoking. She let out a sigh and leaned back. "'The hell's the matter with you?" _So glad to see you again Dani, how have you been?, _Daniele though as she rolled her eyes.

"Just found out about Half sack, that's all."

"Well shit happens." He snapped at her, pounding back more beer.

"Fuck you, Tig." Daniele got to her feet and stormed through the back door of the chapel, going for one of the spare rooms in the clubhouse.

_What a fucking dick. _She thought, fuming at Tig's lack of empathy. What had she expected from Tig Trager? A hug and a box of tissues? That was almost laughable.

She crawled in to bed, looking up at the American flag hanging above her. She sighed as a few tears escaped her eyes – something she fought against hard. It proved almost as impossible, as did her chances of a decent night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniele woke up with the sunlight streaming through the few broken blinds. Her mind immediately thought of Half sack, and her heart broke again as it did when she found out about him. She rubbed her palms over both eyes, sighing and sitting up. Today, she would not think about him. Today would be about her return.

Dani got to her feet, and tiptoed down the hallway. She was sure that everybody who stayed the night was still sleeping. Putting on a pot of coffee, she leaned back in to a recliner that was surrounded by empty booze bottles and glasses. She lit a smoke and sunk deeper in to the chair when she started to hear shuffling. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Chibs.

"Hey stranger." She smiled wide.

"There's my lass." He returned and equally wide smile, leaning down and kissed his forehead.

Daniele and Chibs had always had a unique relationship – something simply special. It was the perfect blend of father/daughter, brother/sister, and best friends. There was nothing Dani couldn't tell Chibs, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. They were very soft with each other; gentleness between the two that was unseen and unheard of within SAMCRO. Chibs was the only one who knew the truth about why she left Charming, and he refused to let on to anybody that he knew.

Chibs moved back behind the bar, nearly tripping over a passed out Juice. He cursed under his breath in an accent too thick to distinguish before returning with two glasses of scotch.

"At the crack of dawn?" Dani raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Donae tell me you've gone soft, Dani girl." They clinked glasses to this and both drank down the smooth alcohol.

He sat next to her, pulling her in to his lap. He held her tightly for a long time, the two of them just enjoying each other's company after such a long absence. Maybe this is why she had to come back to Charming.

"I tried tae call you about Half sack."

"I changed my phone number."

"Wish you'da told me. I missed ya Dani."

"I know." She sighed.

It didn't take long to sheer the conversation in a different direction. The laughter in the room between Chibs and Daniele was progressively getting louder, waking every man in the clubhouse – all of which came in the room rubbing their eyes and cursing until they saw Daniele.

Nearly everyone had gathered around catching up. A few of the guys offered their condolences about Half sack, which Dani brushed off and changed topic from. Time seemed to disappear, and eleven o'clock rolled up on them.

"Ah shit, Clay's gunna cut a nut off if we all roll in late." Bobby said. Slowly the guys moved out, heading over to Teller-Morrow for work.

Dani helped herself got another glass of scotch and sat back down, sighing. "What the fuck am I doing back here?"

When she left, she swore she'd never come back. She'd never return to this kind of life. She had no other option but to come back, she supposed – though she couldn't figure out what it was in her gut that made her need to come back. Subconsciously, she thought, she had messed everything up for herself so that she'd have no choice to come back. She didn't want to though, she just… well, she just had to.

She had left quite a mess behind her when she took off to San Diego. She had made a series of bad choices, getting herself deeper in to one hell of a mess. Was it different now? Had things changed? She supposed there was no way to know unless she stayed.

Daniele jumped out of her thoughts. She had thought she was alone in the club house, yet something was banging around, making its way closer to her.

"Hello?" She meekly called out.

"Dani?" The door opened revealing a half-naked Tig. He was pulling his shirt over his head, his kutte in his hand. Daniele rolled her eyes and turned back around, flipping her phone open to check her e-mail. She heard Tig pour a cup of coffee. "Want one?"

"No." She snapped.

"Why ya gotta be like that?" He sighed exasperated. She simply ignored him.

Daniele wasn't going to say any more than she had to to this man. She didn't owe him anything, and he definitely didn't deserve anything from her. Tig Trager was nothing more than a manipulative, over sexualized waste of space. He was the one guy in the club that made her blood boil.

Tig leaned against the wall to the side of her, watching her intently. She was so cold and calloused towards him. She hadn't always been that way, he remembered. There were very women he even considered as human beings – Gemma and Tara were two of them, Daniele being the third.

"I didn't make you leave." He all but spat, instantly regretting the harshness in his voice.

"Don't patronise me." Daniele looked at Tig with disgust. "You're late for work." She said curtly as she turned back to her scotch and e-mails.

Tig kicked himself off of the wall and headed for the door, setting his mug on the counter and turning back to take one quick look at Dani before he headed to Teller-Morrow. On any other given day, he'd be worried that his head would roll for being late, but today he couldn't seem to focus on anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had passed quickly as Daniele spent it with her parents. She refused time and time again to answer the question as to why she left, constantly steering the conversation in another direction. After dinner, she took to her bedroom for a nap. Sleep did not find her, though. She looked around the room for the best part of two hours. Nothing had changed. Nothing had been touched, moved, or rearranged. It was another reminder of life before she left Charming.

Frustrated, she picked up her phone looking for an out. There was already a text waiting for her from Jax. She flipped open her phone and dialed his number.

"Yeah?" Jax always answered the phone so bluntly.

"Hey, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, why – what's up?"

Daniele sighed. "I need to get out of here. I'm going insane."

Jax invited her over. She was a little reluctant to go to his place, knowing Tara would be there. Daniele had never been close with any of Jax's girlfriends, and was sure it was because their friendship was intimidating to them. None the less, she changed to a more suitable outfit and drove over.

Daniele hesitated at the door, and was just about to knock when Jax opened it. "You planning on standing here all night?" He smiled his trademark grin and hugged her tightly, not missing the opportunity to kiss her forehead. "Come on, the boys are still awake and Tara's looking forward to meeting you." _Great, _she thought to herself as she walked in to the house.

She felt as if she was walking in to a place she hadn't been before, though this house used to be her second home. The interior had done a 180. The floors were new, walls freshly painted, and beautiful furniture. It certainly had a woman's touch.

"Tara, this is Dani." Jax introduced them with a nod.

Tara was not at all what Daniele had expected. She was used to rough looking broads like Wendy, run through the mill – rode hard and put away wet. Tara was much different. She was clean and dainty, hair well-kept and considerably conservative clothes for Jax's old lady. She smiled warmly, standing up from the ground where she had sat playing with the boys. Thomas was resting on her hip as she came to Daniele.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled kindly. "Gemma and Jax have mentioned you a lot." _No bitterness about that? _Daniele was surprised. "This is our Thomas." She smiled, bouncing the tot on her hip.

"And that's Abel." Jax nodded to the toddler playing on the floor.

"They're beautiful." Dani smiled warmly. In all accounts, they were like nephews to her – her relationship with the Teller's like family. "Can I?" she asked hesitantly, holding out her arms. Tara nodded and passed off Thomas.

Thomas had Jax's smiled plastered on his face as he played "pat-a-cake" on Daniele's collar bone. She laughed, as did Jax and Tara. Joining them on the couch in the living room, she bounced him on her knee as she watched Abel playing intently.

"What brought you back to Charming?" Tara asked. Daniele was taken aback by the question, which was not missed by Jax.

"Tara's a run-away too." He patted her knee, though he wasn't immune to the sideways glance Tara gave him.

"Well, I doubt she ran away because of some big, bad biker like I did." She teased, making Dani giggled awkwardly. _If only you knew… _She didn't vocalize.

"My job went bust, couldn't afford a place to live so, like any irresponsible young woman I came running back to my parents." Daniele passed it off coolly.

Tara excused herself, returning only a few moments later with a beer for both Dani and Jax, and a fruit cooler for herself. "You really have told her a lot about me." Daniele laughed.

"I was warned not to offer you a 'bitch drink'." Tara gave a playful glare to Jax, who casually shrugged his shoulders.

They spent a few hours chatting and catching up. Daniele became more privy to the club's business, but he was careful as always to not say too much. When the boys were being put to bed, Dani looked at the photos on the wall and mantle.

She laughed at a photo of Jax and Chibs hoisting her up on their shoulders – sheer terror all over her face. There was another of Gemma and Jax with her at their high school graduation, and one more of Dani with an arm around Half sack and her other around Tig's shoulders. She shook her head sadly, running her fingers across the frame. She couldn't remember when the picture was taken, but it must have been at a club event, and they all looked so… happy. Before she went and messed everything up, she was happy.

"You miss him?" Dani jumped at Jax's voice. He had snuck up behind her almost silently.

"What'd I say about creeping up on me like that?" She smiled as she caught her breath. She fell silent for a moment before continuing. "I do. I really do."

"He was devastated when you left."

Daniele turned to face Jax, tears rimming her eye lids. "I thought about him nearly every day. I can't believe he's gone, Jax." He pulled her in to his arms, one wrapped tightly around her shoulders and back, the other falling to rest a hand protectively on top of her head. He looked over his shoulder to see Tara, who nodded in understanding and left the room.

"We were all devastated when you left, Dani. Half sack, my Mom, Chibs… Why did you do that?"

"Chibs knew I was going." She tried desperately to steer the conversation.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't upset. Why'd you run out on us?"

"I just… I made such a mess of everything." She cried a little harder.

"You didn't think I'd help you? Or Mom, you don't think she would have done something?" Jax moved her away from him slightly, resting his hand on the side of her face. "You had options, Dani. You took the wrong one."

"I took the only one. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you just talked to me." She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Look, I messed up Jax. Nobody would have understood, and I didn't want anybody to understand. It was my burden to bear."

Knowing the conversation had come to a dead end, Jax hugged her once more. He sighed, wondering what she could have done to feel like she was in an impossible situation, but he knew she would take this secret to her grave. If there was one thing Daniele could do, it was keep a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lips pressed against her pulse point, he sucked harshly – a gasp of both pure pleasure and pain emanating from her core. She tugged with full force at his hair, trembling underneath him. She had ached for this feeling since the minute his hands found her body._

"_Oh god," she purred as his thrusts gained speed through her. As her body shook, she could feel the waves of pleasure coming on. He groaned from the back of his throat, moments away from pure ecstasy himself. His breath hitched as she screamed his name, her body clenching around him._

Daniele woke with a sudden jolt. She was breathing heavily, grasping the sheets in her balled up fists. She needed to get out. Grabbing her phone, Daniele dialed quickly.

"This better be good." Chibs yawned in to the phone.

"Chibs, I need you."

"Dani girl? Aye, come on lass." His tone changed at the sound of her voice. After hanging up the phone, Chibs rolled in to the shower – knowing he had about twenty minutes before she got there.

Dressed and ready for the day, he made his way to the kitchen and poured two glasses of scotch. He sat them on the coffee table and grabbed an ashtray, lighting a smoke just as he heard Daniele unlock the front door with her spare key.

Chibs was instantly filled with concern. He had worried, of course, when she called so early in need of him, but he hadn't anticipated such a rough look. The bags under her eyes were black, her hair lazily pulled in to a bun at the top of her head, and yesterday's make-up smudged under her eyes.

"Oh lass." He sighed getting to his feet and pulling her in close. She instantly started to cry.

"I can't get him out of my mind." She sobbed.

"C'mon now, let's have us a drink and relax, alright love?" Dani nodded against his chest before taking a seat on the couch as close as she could possibly sit next to him. He offered her a smoke, which she accepted, and took several deep drags from before speaking again.

"I dreamed about it last night. I can't stop thinking about him, replaying us… together… over and over in my brain. I don't know how much more I can take." Hands trembling, she took a long drink of her scotch.

"Oh lass, you're just in. You're gunnae need some time." Chibs sighed sympathetically.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to live with myself." She shook her head.

"He's gone, lass. I'm sorry tae say, but he's gone. You need tae move forward, not backward." He put his arm across her shoulders and pulled her in to his chest.

"Jax was pressing me for info last night; he wanted to know what I did."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I didn't. I told him I took the only option I had which was to leave. He was angry with me – he didn't say it, but I knew he was."

"Aye, he was none too happy when you left. None of us were, Dani girl."

Daniele looked up and caught his gaze. It was the first time she saw that he was hurt by her leaving. He knew why she was going, sure, but that didn't mean he agreed with it. She remembered back to the day she packed up all of her things.

_She had torn apart her dresser and closet, tossing things carelessly in to luggage as quickly as she could. Her dad has called Chibs who now stood in the door way, watching this chaotic mess._

"_You cannae leave, Dani." He said flatly._

"_I don't have a choice!" She shouted at him._

"_We can get you outae this mess, lass." He reasoned._

"_How? How, Chibs? I couldn't be more fucked if I tried!" Tears started rolling down her cheers as she packed even more hurriedly. He walked to her side, grabbing both of her arms and steering her to look at him._

"_People make mistakes, but they always have the chance tae fix 'em. Let me help."_

"_I'm leaving, I'm gone – okay?" She stopped and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Play dumb; don't tell them you know anything." And with that, Daniele was out the door with her luggage._

"I'm sorry." Daniele said quietly.

Chibs squeezed her tight before loosening his grip. "Don't get any ideas 'bout doing that again, you hear?"

"I won't."

After a few moments had passed, Chibs' phone rang. Dani noted he used short, one word answers and hung up abruptly. "Club business?"

"Aye."


	6. Chapter 6

It was an easy day for club business. Pick up some guns, and if anybody gets in the way or starts screwing around, send Tig after them. In this world, it was just a normal day at the office.

Chibs refused to ride in the van. Today was one day where he had no patience for Tig Trager. After the morning he had had, he needed to get on his bike and let the fresh air clear his mind before the work needed to get done.

He had worried about leaving Dani with Gemma at the shop. He knew that Teller-Morrow brought back more sad and bitter memories than she needed right now. None the less, she insisted she get dropped off there and that she was _fine. _

Chibs hated hearing that. Daniele could use any other word to describe how she was feeling except _fine. _He knew that she wasn't fine, and equally she knew that he knew she wasn't fine. Something made her feel like she was being the bigger person by not burdening him by saying she wasn't fine – even if they both knew how much of a lie it really was.

_SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA_

The SAMCRO boys loaded up – gun holsters on their sides, kuttes on their backs. They hopped on their bikes, with the exception of Tig and Bobby who drove the van. They were preparing for a run, Bobby revving the engine behind the line of bikes, signaling they were ready to go. As they pulled out of Teller-Morrow, Tig vacantly stared out the window.

"Where're you at, brother?" Bobby asked, eyes glued to the road.

"What are you talking about man, I'm right here." Tig asked, trying his best to mask his confusion.

"I'm talking about your head; you haven't been with us the last couple of days."

"I'm always with the club, alright?" Tig snapped back.

"No, brother, you've been locked up in that head of yours."

Tig knew what Bobby was talking about. Since he had laid eyes on Daniele that morning in the club house, he hadn't been thinking clearly – she was clouding his brain. She had been so cold, so hostile towards him. It took a lot to shake Tig Trager, but she was able to do it.

He had stayed up the last couple of nights, tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to deserve such a cold reception. He had missed her when she was gone, and he was thrilled to have her back.

He was a bad man, to put it flatly, and he knew that. He did shitty things to people, and when it came to women his own needs came first. The only women he every put in front of himself were Gemma, Tara, and Daniele – though he doubted she'd let him stand in front of her anytime soon. He had no illusions of grandiosity, yet he knew he didn't deserve the bitterness.

Something was missing, something didn't feel right, when she was away. Most confusing of all, though, is why was this shaking him so bad?

"You gunna be able to do this?" Bobby asked. Tig simply passed him a look of confirmation before spending the rest of the ride in silence.

_SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA SoASoA_

"Hi baby girl." Gemma greeted Daniele as she walked in to the office of Teller-Morrow. She smiled in response and sat down across the desk from her.

Dani needed Gemma's help. She needed work, a place to live, some space to breathe… She needed her guidance.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here for the eye candy." She joked, nodding to the empty shop.

No, she didn't. The last thing she wanted or needed right now was one of the SAMCRO boys near her in that way. She didn't want any looks, any attachment, or any physical gratification from them. They were her friends, or most of them anyways, that was true – but that was all they were and all they would stay. There was no way she was getting herself in to another impossible situation. That was done and over with, for good.

"I need a job, heard of anything out there?"

Gemma thought for a moment. "I don't see why we couldn't get you back in here, if you wanted?"

Daniele bit her lip. "Any other ideas?"

"There something wrong, baby?" Dani shook her head 'no', but Gemma could see right through her. "You don't want to be around the guys." She concluded. "Is it because of Half Sack?" _Wrong._

"When I see them, it just reminds me of him I guess." _Lie. _"I need some space to get my mind wrapped around everything; I don't want to just dive back in to this."

_Dive back in, like I have a choice of whether or not I want to do that…_

"Either way you do it, the guys are diving back in to you. You're picking up right where you left off whether you like it or not, sweetheart." Gemma read her mind.

She knew what Gemma was meaning. Whether or not Daniele worked at the shop again, the boys were still pulling her back in to the club. She was still being forced in to jumping in with both feet. Why not work at Teller-Morrow? She knows the job, granted that not much has changed. She knows the people, she knows the business, and she knows what goes on behind closed doors.

Whether she started fresh, without all of those things, at a new job or came back here, her old life was going to suck her back in at full force. Why make it more difficult for herself?

"Yeah, you're right." _You're always right._ "I guess working here wouldn't make things any different than if I were working somewhere else."

"Welcome back, baby girl."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hi readers! Thanks for all of your support!_

_Something good is coming, I promise! Give it a chapter or two…_

_Stay with me in this chapter, it gets a little heated and a twist is revealed – I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!_

Daniele got to Teller-Morrow before opening the next day. She wanted Gemma to give her a quick run-down to refresh her mind on how to do the job. There was a small amount of anxiety on her shoulders as she stressed over being thrown back in to SAMCRO – but, she reminded herself, she was being thrown in to it whether she co-operated or not.

She remembered most of the job, but Gemma did update her on a few changes. Whether or not it was a test, Daniele was not sure, Gemma left her alone an hour in to her shift.

"A little overwhelming?" Jax smiled down at Daniele from the door way, handing her a coffee.

"Depends, did you Irish-up this coffee?" She smirked taking a sip. Jax pulled up a chair across from her and put his work boots up on the desk. "Do you mind?"

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not." She laughed.

Jax only stayed a few minutes before Clay called him back out to the garage. It was back to the paper work, and Daniele sighed as she felt she was being buried alive in it. She would get the hang of it again, she knew, but right now it didn't seem so obvious. After an hour of fumbling around, just as things were starting to come together, she was disturbed from her thoughts.

"Hey Dani." Tig Trager stood in the door frame. Daniele didn't respond to him, as he expected, so he continued anyways. "Can you pull the paper work for the bucket of bolts out there?" He gestured out of the window to a car, obviously well-loved and worn, in the lot.

"Yep." She muttered, turning her chair so her back was facing him as she opened the filing cabinet. She jumped as his arm came over her shoulder.

"Wrong drawer." He said and pulled open the right drawer. Again, she didn't answer him, and simply shoved the papers at him over her shoulder.

"How long you plan on doing me like this, Dani?" He sighed, subtly kicking the door behind him closed.

"How long do you plan on living?" She snarked, turning her chair back to face him. His blue eyes stirred something in her core and she readjusted her position in the chair.

"Come on." He sighed with irritation. She was so hostile towards him; it drove him wild in every sense of the word. He ran his fingertips over his upper lip and sighed. "I didn't make you leave." He repeated one of the first things he said to her when she returned to Charming. "I didn't ask you to leave."

"What option did you give me, Tig!?" Daniele couldn't bite her lip any longer. Her anger seethed through her body. "I'm not you – I have a conscience. What, you expected me to stay here, look Sack in the eyes every day and not give a shit about what happened!? I'm not you."

Tig felt a sting in her words. She wasn't him… well, that was true. She had a conscience; she put the needs, wants, and well-being of others in front of her own. The words that truly emanated through him were "Look Sack in the eyes every day". He hadn't wanted her to stay with him. He hadn't wanted her to forget anything happened.

"Yeah, you're right – you're not me. I don't run away when shit gets tough." He instantly regretted the harsh tone to his voice.

"Tough? You think I left because things got a little tough? We fucked, Tig! Jesus Christ, I did the dirty on Half Sack – the only genuine, honest, hardworking man in this club!"

"Yeah, and how do you sleep at night? Don't look tired to me, musta figured out a way to get over it!" Why was he arguing with her? He couldn't figure it out. There was so much going on inside of his head that he couldn't even tell what he was feeling – it wasn't anger, but it was coming out that way.

Daniele felt sick to her stomach. She detested Tig Trager; the way he manipulated her, persuaded her. She detested herself knowing that all of the reasons she hated him weren't real reasons at all – she was deflecting her self-blame.

"I hate you." Dani all but cried. She held back her tears – she wouldn't do this in front of him. She wouldn't cry over him.

"How do you think I feel about you, sweetheart?" He called her sweetheart in a tone so condescending that it made her stomach turn. "You ran out on the club, left SAMCRO high and dry with no thought for anyone but yourself. And now that you're back, you've been nothing but an accusatory bitch."

Tig slammed the door behind him as he flew through Teller-Morrow. No questions were asked as his pace told the boys he was fuming. He had to get out of Charming for a bit – he had to hit the road and clear his mind. Dani filled him with so much... well, he couldn't figure out what it was, but hurt and anger were the two things that shone through.

How could she blame him for what had happened between them so long ago? Why was anyone even being blamed? She wasn't married to Half Sack, and he wasn't using her body to achieve some hormone driven conquest. They were two consenting adults, and she wanted it just as much as he did. Not only for the gratification, either – he had wanted Daniele for a long time. The fact that she thought he had used her as if she were some cheap Crow Eater made him sick…

Daniele locked the door to the office the minute Tig pulled out of the lot. She leaned her back on the door and slid to the floor. She allowed her tears to fall freely, though she kept the loud sobs to a minimum. She wanted to scream from the rooftops what had happened, the full story, but she knew better. She knew that nobody would understand what she had done, why she had to leave, and where her first stop out of Charming was. How could they?

The two months she had stayed in Charming after she had spent a night with Tig were pure, unadulterated hell. She couldn't look anybody in the eye after that; not her parents, not Gemma or Jax, and especially not Half Sack. He knew something was happening with her, though he couldn't muster the courage to confront her. He had to have known she was ready to leave. It was the positive pregnancy test that was the straw which broke the camel's back. It was that night that she left Charming with no intention of coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for your continued support, always appreciated. Another bomb is about to be dropped!_

_Just a disclaimer that there is mature subject matter in this chapter. While it is controversial, it no way is a reflection of my personal beliefs or viewpoints._

_Enjoy, and as always, R&R! Thanks guys!_

Two days had passed since Dani's blow out with Tig. They had both returned to work the next day and had successfully ignored each other to the best of their abilities. Something had changed since their heated confrontation, though.

Daniele couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy. She wasn't sleeping, and even when she was, she was dreaming about it. She caught herself taking every glace that presented itself to look at Tig, and it was driving her insane. The feelings she had felt when she saw the positive test were fresh inside of her, as if it was happening all over again daily.

Late at night, she grabbed the spare key to Chibs' house and let herself in. She needed to talk to him, and she needed to tell him. She had to tell somebody, or she'd never be able to work past it, and the only one she knew she could trust completely was him.

As she walked in to the living room, she saw no sign of him. She wandered down the hall to his bedroom and saw him sprawled out across his mattress, breathing heavily. "Chibs?"

"Christ." He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes with his palms and rolling to face the door way.

The second his eyes met hers, Daniele started crying. Every feeling she had felt since she had been back in Charming swept over her. She was hit by a wave of emotions and fell to the ground, starting to be crushed by their power.

"Come here, lass." Chibs said getting out of bed. He scooped her up and put her down on the bed, pulling her close. "You need a place tae sleep?"

"I need to tell you something." She choked out. She burrowed a little deeper in to his side. His warmth washed over her, yet she still shivered strongly. "You know why I left…"

"Aye."

"You don't know all of it." She felt him tilt his head to look down at her. She stiffened against him, prompting him to press his lips against the top of her head.

"You can tell me, Dani girl."

"Don't hate me." She cried softly against him.

"Never, lass, you know that."

"I was pregnant when I left."

Chibs lay still for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond or how to feel. She hadn't told him, well she hadn't told anybody, but he was fully taken back. He knew exactly what she had known when she found out – that baby was Tig's. After all, Half Sack gained his nickname for just cause – there was no way that boy was reproducing.

"I left Charming to have a termination." She sighed, starting to cry harder. "I didn't know what to do, so I just… I just ended it."

"Oh Christ Dani-"

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay here, Chibs. I couldn't raise his baby, pretending it was Half sack's. I couldn't get an abortion in Charming. I could look any of you in the eye."

Daniele looked up to Chibs. He was quiet, in contemplation, as he looked her over. What could he say? There was nothing he could do to make this better. He couldn't fix this, and he felt totally helpless.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked sheepishly. He nodded, kissing her forehead and turning out the light. He knew there was nothing else he could say. All he could do was be there for her.

For the first night in a long time, Daniele slept like a rock. She was finally able to relax, the weight lifted off of her chest. She slept as close as possible to Chibs, needing his companionship and security. She didn't dream about Half Sack, or the baby. She didn't dream about the pregnancy, the abortion, or even Tig Trager. She slept peacefully.

Chibs, however, couldn't find sleep – nor could it find him. He lay awake all night, thinking about what he had just heard. Of course he didn't think any less of Daniele. She felt she had no other option; she was forced in to that spot. He now fully understood her pure detest for Tig.

_And what about Tig? _He thought more about Tig that night than he did Daniele. It was clear that Tig hadn't known anything about it. Chibs couldn't help but think how different things would have been if Tig knew – how different they would be now if Tig knew. All he could think of was how much easier it would be on everybody if Tig knew.

Daniele could heal, and the two of them could move forward. Tig wasn't going to move on until he understood why Dani was acting the way she was, and she wasn't going to move on until she started accepting her situation honestly for exactly what it was. But, could he tell Tig? Could he violate Dani's trust in that way?

It was a tough spot to be in. It could be the best choice he made, or one of his biggest regrets. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt Dani, and while it was a possibility, he weighed that the odds were in his favour that telling Tig would be best for everybody – including the club. Tig and Daniele's issues hadn't gone unnoticed by the club, and while they didn't know any extend of the circumstances, it was becoming a strain on everybody.

He made up his mind, and while it wasn't helping him sleep, it was something he knew he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, life has been a little bit crazy over the last few days._

_This was a difficult one to write, so please review! You're all great! _

_Enjoy chapter nine!_

Church ran shorter than usual the next day, much to Chibs' anxiety. He had stressed over what he was about to do, and hoped something would come up that would drag out the meeting – at least for a little while longer.

He had tossed and turned, his stomach in knots over what he was about to do. He never wanted to betray Daniele's trust, he loved her too much, but he also loved the club. His decision was based on what was best for SAMCRO, and while he wasn't happy about it, he knew he had to tell Tig.

"Justae minute there, sunshine – I need tae talk to you." Chibs said as he grabbed Tig's shoulder and held him in his seat. Clay stopped in the door way looking back and Tig nodded to him, giving him the 'okay' to leave them be.

"I need tae talk to you about Dani."

"Christ, I don't know what you want me to tell you." Tig sighed. He knew it was starting to become obvious to the guys that he and Dani had a stressed relationship, but he wasn't exactly sure what Chibs wanted from him. Sure, the little showdown at Teller-Morrow wasn't exactly subtle, but it hadn't affected his ability to do what needed to be done when it came to SAMCRO. The club was always first, so there was no reason anybody should have qualms about it.

"No brother, it's something I need tae tell you." Chibs rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back. He still wasn't sure how he was going to say this. He figured he'd start at the beginning. "I know why Dani left."

Tig began to sweat as he sat there silently, no point in denying what had happened. He knew how close Chibs and Daniele were, and he worried that the past would mess up his friendship with his brother. _How long had he known?_ Tig wondered. He was not looking forward to whatever else Chibs had to say, though he couldn't have expected what was to come.

"Now that's your business, but you don't know all of it. She was up the duff when she took off from here." Chibs leaned forward on his elbows. He watched as Tig processed what he had just said. He was sure that he saw the blood drain from his brother's face. He waited anxiously for his response before he told him the full truth, because it was just too much to handle in one shot.

"Fuck, man." Tig let out a deep breath and rubbed his palms over his eyes before rubbing his fingertips along his mustache. "I didn't know. She never fucking told me, I didn't know."

"I know, brother. I knew about the two of you before she left, but I didn'tae know this 'till last night."

Tig bit his lip. "Where's the kid, man?"

Chibs felt his heart speed up. How was he going to tell Tig about the termination? How could he? He knew he was doing this for the good of the club, to keep the peace and unity, but he felt like he was bearing too much weight on his shoulders.

He clasped his hand over Tig's shoulder. "She didn'tae keep it, brother."

"She what!?" Tig snapped.

"She couldn'tae. She felt like she didn't have any other options."

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?" Tig got to his feet and slammed the chair over with his palm. "She didn't have any other options!? She could have stayed! I didn't fucking ask her to leave!"

Tig was completely riled up. He was bitter than she hadn't told him, and infuriated that she felt the need to hide something like this from him. Was she really that repulsed by their night together?

"All right, calm down Alex." Chibs said strongly. "She was inae tough spot."

"A tough spot? That bitch could have at least fucking told me!"

"Right sunshine, you watch it!" Chibs' anger flared up hearing Tig call Daniele a bitch. There were many words that described Dani, but bitch was not one of them. He would not accept her being called that, especially not by a man like Tig Trager who was, in his own right, acting like a bitch.

"Fuck you man." Tig muttered spitefully as he stormed out of the chapel.

Chibs leaned back in his chair, once again running his hands over his face. This hadn't gone exactly has he had planned, and now he worried if he had made the wrong choice. All he hoped for was that Tig wasn't on his way to find Dani and ream her out.

Tig was walking through his own tunnel. He had everything around him blocked out, no sound, no person could grab his attention. All that was going through his mind as he hopped on his bike was him and Daniele.

How could she do this? How could she feel like she had no other option? She must hate him, he figured, if she thought he would be some dead beat who knocked her up and moved on. He knew she already thought he had simply used her for her body, and that made him sick – but this? This made his head spin.

He wanted to confront her. He wanted to tell her that their fuck meant more to him than just a piece of ass on a Friday night. He had always cared for her. Her strength and determination, her confidence and will power – she was a Gemma Teller in the making before she left, and he loved that about her.

Tig had always wanted a woman like Gemma. There was something so intoxicating about the sheer power that radiated from her, and it was something he had only seen in one other woman – Daniele. He wanted a woman like that by his side. Now, all he had was a woman who loathed him and though so pathetically little of him that it made him sick.

Tig had gotten an hour out of Charming before stopping at a gas station. He pulled out his pre-paid and dialed Teller-Morrow. Daniele answered the phone.

"We need to talk," was all he said.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for your continued support and reviews! Enjoy chapter 10, and as always, please review!_

Daniele's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly as she sat in her parked car. She was staring at Tig Trager's house, and wondering what the hell she was doing there. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she had been here – how good his hands felt on her body, and how terrible she felt the next day.

"What am I doing here…" She muttered, resting her head on the steering wheel.

It hadn't occurred to Daniele that Tig knew what she had done. There was no way Chibs would have said something, not in her mind anyways – she hadn't even thought it was possible. She did, however, wonder what he needed to say to her that he couldn't say at the shop. Was he going to confront her about their fight a few days ago? She didn't know. All she knew is that he was standing in his open doorway when she knew it was too late to drive away.

"Inside." He muttered, all but pulling her in to the house and slamming the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Daniele spat. Tig gestured to the couch, but she had no intention of sitting – so she stood uncomfortably with her arms crossed.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well maybe I have something to say to you!" Tig snapped sharply. Daniele was taken by surprise, and surrendered – joining him in the living room, but electing to sit in the chair across from him, and arguably the farthest away from him that she could have been in the room.

Tig looked at her uncomfortably. He didn't even know where to begin. His anger had subsided, but the hurt was still underlying. He rested his elbow on his knee, tapping his fingers on his upper lip. He was still in shock, but he had to say something – anything…

Daniele looked straight back in to Tig's eyes. She found him unnerving – his blue eyes sending shivers down her spine, in both good and bad ways. She was getting more and more anxious as the seconds, which felt like hours, passed.

"I didn't make you leave." He finally settled on, leaning back in to the couch. The words he decided on where starting to sound like a broken record, but he didn't care.

"Fuck you." She rolled her eyes.

"You just took off like a bat out of hell; I didn't tell you to do that!"

"You left me no choice!" She shouted back.

The little bit Dani had heard was enough for her. She didn't need this right now, and she was ready to bolt. She headed for the door quickly, but Tig caught her by the wrist. "I know why you left." He said flatly.

"Yeah, because you manipulated me in to fucking you, and I couldn't look my faithful boyfriend in the eye anymore!"

"Couldn't tell him you were knocked up, you mean! I know what you did, don't make that out to be my fucking fault – you didn't even have the decency to tell me!" He instantly regretted what he said. She needed to know he knew, he needed her to know – but it shouldn't have come out the way it did. He hadn't even realised he was yelling until it was already said.

Tears filled Daniele's eyes instantly as she slapped Tig across the face. After she made contact with his cheek, her hand made its way back to cover her mouth. The emotions overwhelmed her, and took her right off of her feet; she fell to the ground in front of him. Chibs had betrayed her, and everything she had hidden so well was now coming back at her with a vengeance – it was surfacing, and she couldn't stop it.

"Dani-"

"Stop! Just shut the fuck up, Tig. Shut the fuck up!"

Tig knew he had really messed this up. Here was this woman whose strength was one of the sexiest things about her, and she was now crumpled at his feet sobbing on the floor. He punched the wall and leaned against it for a moment before holding his hand down to her. He didn't look at her, but helped her up. "I didn't mean that shit."

Dani just looked up at him through tear filled eyes. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. She still remained silent – too shaken to yell, or scream.

"I didn't ask you to leave; I didn't want you to leave." Tig muttered as he pulled her close. She stiffened at his touch, but didn't fight it. Right now, she needed somebody – anybody; even Tig.

"I didn't use you for pussy. Fuck, if you would have just told me this would be so different."

"That's hard to believe." She said coldly.

"You think you were just a piece of ass, Dani? Really!? You think I'd fuck a brother's old lady for the fun of it?" Tig let go of Daniele and walked away from her. She watched him intently, anxiety heightened.

"He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was, and trust me – I'm sorry he's gone, but he wasn't what I was thinking of when I was fucking you."

"Clearly." She spat. He turned his back to her and leaned on the wall.

"I was thinking about you, Dani. I was thinking about how fucking strong you are, the raw fucking power you have." He turned around to face her again. "I was thinking about how I wanted you, all of you; how I wanted to protect that strength, and how I wanted you sleeping beside me every fucking night Dani."

"Christ." She muttered, putting her hand on her forehead. "I don't know what you want from me right now, Tig."

"I want you to know that I didn't want you to just fucking leave, and that I still give a shit about you."

"I-I need some air. I gotta go." Daniele ran out the front door, hopped in her car, and sped away from the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hey guys!_

_I want to thank everybody for their patience and support through the mix-up with the FanFiction Support Desk. It was a simple mistake on their part, and I'm gladder than ever to have this story back to share with you all!_

_Thanks go out to everyone who has followed and favourited this story! It means the world to me, and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! A special thanks to LeaDenise, whose continuous support has helped make this story what it is today! _

_I hope you all like this chapter, because I know I do! Please review and enjoy chapter eleven!_

There was so much running through her mind at that moment. She couldn't stop wondering what her life would have been like if she had stayed – she had the option, she knew that now. If only she had known it then. She still felt betrayed by Chibs, but she knew she couldn't be mad at him – after what she had just heard, she realised his intentions were good.

Did she still have feelings for Tig? She always had, and always would – or, at least, that is what she suspected. It was easy for her to ignore them when she had felt scorned by him. Now, however, she knew that he hadn't had such malicious intentions. It was much harder to forget how much she did, and always had, cared about him.

As she pulled her car in to her parents' driveway, she couldn't helping thinking back to the first time she realised she had cared about Tig.

"_Way to go, kid." Clay clapped his hand on Dani's shoulder as he raised his beer in the air. The other men followed suit and had a drink to her. She had 'done good'._

_Daniele had felt no shame in using her body to get done what needed to be done. SAMCRO had been in trouble over missing guns, and it had gotten to the point where attacks were being made on the guys. They had to come up with the guns that had been stolen from them, or come up with the money they were worth, which was substantial and seemingly impossible._

_Of course, tantalising a Mayan was an easy task for Dani. She had little exposure to them, leaving them none the wiser to the fact she was working for SAMCRO. Their flaw was leaving only one man in charge of the warehouse where the guns were being held. All Dani had to do was get him hot and bothered, strip him of hidden weapons, and leave him high and dry – chained up to a pipe on the wall. Then, the guns were for the taking, and Clay's life was no longer at risk._

_Her skin had crawled when the Mayan touched her, but she did what had to be done – no excuses. She was proving her loyalty once and for all to the club, and to Clay. She had 'done good'._

"_Damn, lass, you've got no remorse – you're gunnae end up like Tig!" Chibs laughed, wrapping his arm across her shoulders. He had always known Dani was loyal and trustworthy, and he was beaming with pride that finally the whole club recognised it._

"_Don't be so cruel to her, man!" Jax teased before being (playfully?) shoved by Tig._

_After a while, the guys sat around – recalling the look on the Mayan's face when he realised he'd been played. While satisfied with the result, Dani sat off from the main crowd, a little embarrassed by the praise. Tig walked over and joined her._

"_Are you getting nervous?" She asked casually over her beer._

"_What the hell for?" Tig raised an eyebrow._

"_It's only a matter of time before I'm wearing that patch!" She teased, poking his Sergeant at Arms stripe. His hand quickly found its way to the patch, protectively covering it from her assaulting hands._

"_That'll be the day, doll." He laughed in amusement. He sat quietly for a few moments before turning to look in her eyes straight on. "You did really good, Dani. You proved yourself around here."_

_Daniele sort of chuckled uncomfortably. She looked down to her hands, picking away at the label on her bottle. She struggled to figure out just exactly what was causing her stomach to knot up, and when she finally looked back up to Tig she knew – it was him. His attention, his praise – she wanted more of it. She wanted more of him._

She sighed, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. She knew that she still wanted more of him. _How could she? _She didn't know how it was even possible. With their history looming over her, she couldn't figure out any way to get past it. Sure, he had said he still gave a shit about her, but how far would that get her? Maybe he could move past it, but she wasn't sure she could. That is, if she even wanted to.

Daniele knew what the life of SAMCRO's Old Ladies were like. Sure, she wasn't Kip's old lady, and he was only a prospect – but even that made it a tough go of things. Tig was in a very different position than Kip was.

She knew she would spend night after night worrying about him while he was out on runs. There were things she had to accept being hidden from her, and she'd probably never understand how he managed to sleep at night with the sort of things his role included him doing. He said he cared for her; she wouldn't have to worry there. He made it seem like he wanted to be with her, but could she even trust him?

Tig Trager led a romantic life with the motto "Get on, get in, get off, get out." It sounded like he wanted to be with her, but could she trust that his commitment would ensure it was only the two of them? Could she wholeheartedly trust that he wasn't out with a croweater on any given night? Maybe she could learn to…

Jax's photo of herself, Half Sack, and Tig popped in to her mind. She and Tig had such a great friendship at one point, she truly did care for him after all was said and done. Half Sack wasn't here anymore – she had to let go of that guilt. The truth, the whole truth, was now out in the open. There were no more secrets, and resentments were growing smaller. All that was left was Daniele and Tig; simply Daniele and Tig.

Daniele didn't even realise she had been crying until she pulled back out of her parents' drive way. She struggled to see the road through her tears, but drove like a bat out of hell anyways. When she finally pulled to a stop, she jumped out of the car.

_Knock, knock._

She waited with anxiety, each second passing as if it had been an hour, before the door finally opened. "I'm sorry," was all she was able to choke out.

Tig grabbed her quickly, one hand at the small of her back, the other around the back of her neck. He kissed her deeply with need.


	12. Chapter 12

_She waited with anxiety, each second passing as if it had been an hour, before the door finally opened. "I'm sorry," was all she was able to choke out._

_Tig grabbed her quickly, one hand at the small of her back, the other around the back of her neck. He kissed her deeply with need._

Tig lifted Dani, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he carried her in the house and closed the door. He slammed her against the wall, running his hands over her body. She tugged tightly at the hair on the back of his neck and he slid his tongue in to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She tried to get out.

"Stop it." He warned her. Tig didn't want her to be sorry. He didn't want her to be held back by remorse or regret. He wanted to move forward and he wanted her now.

She pulled back, biting hard on his bottom lip. He groaned and pushed his hips against hers. She wanted him. She wanted him more than ever, right then and there against the wall. She craved his touch since the first time they slept together. He knew every spot to touch, every place to put his lips, every trail to run his tongue across. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him as close as her could get. It was at that moment that she started to question what the hell she was doing.

"Tig." Dani stopped kissing him. Not taking her cue, he brought his lips to her neck and sucked harshly on her pulse point.

"Tig." She pushed her hands against his broad chest. "Tig, put me down." She said a little louder, finally grabbing his attention.

"Come on, doll." He said, grabbing her lips with his own.

Daniele broke the kiss again. "No, Tig, put me down." He sighed, resting his forehead on her collar bone for a moment before complying. She could tell that his level of sexual frustration was high, but she needed to talk to him before this went any further.

She walked to the couch and sat down. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I know what we _were _doing." Tig quipped, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes, dragging the ashtray across his coffee table and lighting a smoke. Tig sat next to her, handing her a beer and lighting a smoke of his own.

He took a deep drag off of his smoke, exhaled through his nose, and then took swig of beer. He wrapped his arm over Daniele's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "I told ya, doll. You were never a piece of ass to me; I give a shit about you."

Daniele tried to digest what he was saying. She wanted nothing more than to believe him wholeheartedly, though she knew that at this point she couldn't. She would be stupid to blindly trust a man with a notorious (and true) reputation like his. None the less, she told herself that the risk was just worth it.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Want do you want?"

"Damn, stop asking questions. I want you, alright? I want to take care of you, and wake up next to you." Tig leaned in, smelling the sweet fragrance of her hair before kissing her earlobe. "Just let me care about you." His lips trailed kisses down her neck.

Daniele's phone buzzed on the table. Tig, unfazed by it, continued working her neck while she answered her text. It was Chibs asking where she was.

She hadn't even considered Chibs, or Jax for that matter. Chibs knew the hurt Daniele had gone through at the hands of Tig Trager – the last thing he was going to do was take this news well. And Jax, her 'acting big brother', would never let this happen. He'd fight to the deaths to protect Dani, especially from men like Tig. She was really going out on a limb, trusting that he wouldn't hurt her, but she accepted that. She wanted it enough that she was willing to take the chance. Chibs and Jax, however, wouldn't see it like that.

"I don't want to tell anybody – not yet, anyways." She said quietly.

Tig nodded against her jawline as he kissed her neck lustfully. He pulled back to drag off of his smoke and Daniele went for her beer. "And don't hurt me." She said, lightheartedly but threatening all the same.

"Outside of the bedroom, I can promise." He smirked.

"Tig!" She shoved him, acting completely annoyed by chuckling under her breath. She remembered how big he was, how he did hurt her at first – but it was such a satisfying pain.

Tig butted out his smoke, then leaned back in to the corner of the couch. "Come here, doll." She climbed over, resting her head on his chest. He put his hand protectively on the side of her head and they sat in silence for some time.

Tig looked down at Dani as she lay on top of him. He was still astounded. He thought, after what he had said to her, she'd never speak to him again. Now, she curled in to him, and he couldn't figure out how he'd managed it.

He appreciated that she didn't want it to be SAMCRO news yet. He was sure Chibs of Jax would bust his head in if they found out. He loved his brothers, and did not doubt their love for him – but the love the two of them had for Dani was much stronger than their brotherhood. It was true, he hadn't been even remotely good when it came to treating women right, but he was going to this time. He wanted to prove to Daniele that he could do it; he wanted to prove to SAMCRO, and to himself that he could be a good guy.

Daniele sighed as she cradled her beer under her arm. She still wasn't sure exactly what was going on with her and Tig, but she knew she wanted him just as badly as she always had. She just needed time to adjust to the idea. She had spent so long forcing herself to hate him, that now it felt uncomfortable to let him hold her. She just needed time to settle in to it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Hey Guys!_

_This chapter is a little shorter, but it's mainly a little comic relief! Plus, I have to work in the morning and I'm tired. Enjoy!_

"Hey Dani, I need the weekly income numbers."

It was the next day, and Dani was working as busy as a bee in the Teller-Morrow office. She had woken up that morning on the couch still lying with Tig, having slept on his chest all night. But, when the sun came up, it was back to reality and she strategically left the house half an hour before Tig did as to be sure to not raise suspicions.

She jumped at Bobby's voice as he stood in the doorway, looking down at her over his glasses. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just – I didn't hear you walk over, that's all." Daniele was flush faced, but tried to regain her breath as she pushed her loose bangs behind her right ear. "Here you go." She passed him the paper but kept her eyes averted from his.

Bobby looked at her questioningly, but shrugged it off and made his way back through the shop. Daniele sighed and rested her forehead in her hand. She had come to work paranoid, and it was still getting the best of her. She thought for sure that someone would figure something out. Surely Chibs would ask (again) where she was last night, and Gemma would put two and two together. It seemed the longer the day dragged on, the more paranoia induced scenarios she came up with in her head.

"You alright today, baby girl?" Gemma asked as she hung up the phone and looked to Daniele.

"I'm just not feeling very well, that's all."

"You may have been gone for a while, but I can still read you like a book honey." Thankfully, Gemma dropped the subject there.

Dani went back to her work, immersing herself to keep distracted. Lucky for her, but not so lucky for the customers, there had been an excess of car accidents and breakdowns over the last few days that kept her up to her ears in paperwork. When Gemma stepped out for lunch, Tig stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" Daniele asked, slightly panicked, as she closed the blinds on the office window.

"Settle yourself, doll, I just need the paper work for the Savannah out there." He smirked with amusement. "You look guilty."

"We _are_ guilty."

"I'm not guilty, look at me." He sat down on the other side of the desk. "You're just edgy because I walked in while you were mentally stripping me."

"Shut up." Daniele laughed slightly, a bit of the tension falling off of her shoulders. She leaned back in her chair and rested her knees on the edge of the desktop.

She was starting to relax. Tig was right, she looked guilty and it was only drawing attention to her at a time where she was trying so desperately not to. She printed off the page he needed and handed it to him casually. "You sleeping in my bed tonight?"

"Why would she be doing that?" Jax walked in to the office.

Daniele felt the blood drain out of her face. She was caught, they were caught – now everybody was going to know. She snapped out of her thoughts when Tig subtly kicked her under the desk.

"In your dreams, Trager." She attempted to laugh, and turned her attention to Jax.

"Mmm, good dreams." Tig growled and walked out of the office.

"Can you run this plate number?" Jax handed Dani a piece of paper and she input it in to the computer system. "What're you doing tonight?" He asked casually.

"Why!?" Daniele asked, being incredibly awkward and jittery. Jax raised an eye brow suspiciously.

"Making conversation." He said, grabbing the papers and head back out of the office. He passed Tig on the way out. "What's the matter with her?"

"No clue, man. Not a clue."


	14. Chapter 14

Daniele got in to her car after the shop closed for the night and checked her phone. Tig had left a half an hour before she had closed up, and as expected there was a message waiting for her.

"_Hey doll, it's me._

_I can't stop thinking about how fine you looked at that desk today, like some kind of sexy secretary. Wanna help me play out that fantasy?_

_Click."_

She laughed to herself at Tig's expense. Mostly, she was laughing because she couldn't figure out whether or not he was joking about his fantasy. She was about to end the call to her voice mail when another new message started. This time, it was from Chibs.

"_Hiya Dani girl,_

_Where've you been? I'm in for the night; you should pop 'round. Cheers lass._

_Click."_

Leaning back in to her seat, Daniele sighed. She hadn't seen Chibs in a few days, other than here and there at the shop. She hadn't talked to him at all since he had told Tig what she had done, but of course he didn't know that she knew – and she planned to keep it that way, at least for the time being. All he knew was that he hadn't seen her since she confided her darkest secret in him.

She put her car in to drive and headed for Chibs' house with a heart full of dread. She was nowhere near ready to explain her current situation with Tig to him, but she had always had trouble keeping secrets from him. The only way she could keep the pregnancy a secret from Chibs was to leave Charming.

She took a steady breath and plastered a smile on her face and she used her key to open the door to his house. She could see him sprawled out on the couch as she closed the door behind her. "Hey." She waved with her key in her hand, setting her purse down on the coffee table.

"Hey lass. Drink?"

"No, I'm alright." She said, taking her usual seat. She could tell Chibs had had a long day and he needed to unwind, but she wasn't trying to start a pattern of drinking before 5pm. "Where've you been, love? I've been worried about you."

"Oh, I'm fine Chibs. I've just had a lot going through my head lately; needed some space."

"Aye, fair enough." He drank to that. Daniele mentally sighed in relief, feeling like she had narrowly escaped a slippery slope.

They spent the rest of the night watching crappy TV shows, and having little conversation, which suited Daniele fine. Chibs, on the other hand, started to get curious. She had never been a quiet girl, especially not around him. Normally, she could hardly wait for commercial breaks so she could gab, but tonight had been different.

He worried that, since the big revelation came out, she was stressed out. Perhaps she felt awkward around him because he knew, or it was just weighing heavy on her mind now that it was out in the air. Either way, he wasn't going to question it. He hugged her tightly, and let her go on her way. Maybe she just needed some time…

Daniele was feeling refreshed. She hadn't bothered calling Tig when she got back to her parents' house. They weren't at that point, yet. She simply climbed in to bed, and was asleep the minute she hit the sheets.

The next day at Teller-Morrow, Daniele felt a little more relaxed. She had survived a whole shift, and a night with Chibs – maybe hiding this…. Whatever it was with Tig would be easier than she thought. She smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of him through the door way hard at work.

"You wanna take your lunch, baby?" Gemma asked. She nodded in acceptance and stepped around the side of the shop to have a smoke. Tig's eyes noticed her the moment she walked out of the office, maybe even before, and he followed her – shouting 'lunch' over his shoulder to let the other guys know he was taking off.

Daniele didn't even hear Tig walk up to her; she jumped at the feeling of his fingertips running down her upper arm. "Edgy, doll?" He raised an eyebrow. She brushed him off and smiled before bringing her smoke back to her lips. "I waited for you last night."

"I had to go to Chibs', cover some ground. He's been wondering why I sort of stopped talking to him." She explained. She knelt down to her purse that sat at her feet and grabbed her bottle of water from it. As she bent over to put it back, Tig caught a glimpse of her lacy, black g-string.

"Mmm, does the bra match?" Tig purred, sliding his fingertips across her waist.

"Stop it." Dani smirked playfully.

"You know what I want to know? How those sexy panties look on my bedroom floor." His hands met her hips and pulled her against him. A small rush of air came out of her as her chest met his. Their eye contact was fierce and full of wanting, but she pushed him away.

"Remember where we are, Tig." She warned him light heartedly.

While her guard was down, and hips held in Tig's hands, she didn't notice the shadow on the side of the building. Chibs had overheard something he never thought he'd hear – Daniele accepting a pass from Tig.

"Fuckin' bastard." He muttered, deciding that he'd wait to have his smoke later.

His mind was reeling. It all made sense as to why Daniele was so quiet last night. She was back under Tig Trager's spell, and he was taking full advantage. He was using her for her body, once again, and Dani was going to get hurt – probably worse than she did the first time.

Chibs was furious, but had to walk away – he couldn't talk to her right at this moment, he needed to calm down. He wanted to just jump on Tig and feed him fists, scream at Dani and ask her how she could let this happen again. But, she was his best friend and he wasn't going to do that to her – not here, not now.

He knew he had to talk to her before she got hurt, and he was the one left picking up the pieces. Little did he know that he had the total wrong end of the stick.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hi guys._

_Thanks for all of the support and enjoying my story! For those who have followed and favourited, a special thanks!_

At the end of the day, Daniele rushed home to grab some fresh clothes, toiletries, and take a quick shower. She was spending the night at Tig's, and couldn't very well show up at Teller-Morrow the following day in the same clothes.

"Sleeping at Chibs', be home tomorrow night!" She called to her parents as she hurried out the front door, not wanting to be questioned about where she was going. She wasn't ready to lie to them, and she so excited that the normal 10 minute drive to Tig's took her only 5 minutes.

"Hey doll." Tig smiled, opening the front door. He would never admit it, but he had been watching for her car to pull up. He was equally looking forward to their time together.

Dani simply smiled, and once the door was completely closed, she took his lips in her own. Her lips were met with a want just as strong as her own. Tig's hands prodded her body, trying to touch every inch he could as she pressed her body hard against his. His hair was pulled tightly in to her hand, a small moan escaping her body as his tongue hungrily invaded her mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Dani struggled to catch her breath. She ran the collar of his shirt between her fingertips and accepted one more kiss from him.

"Beer?" Tig asked when they broke apart.

"You know me well." She nodded, taking a seat on a kitchen stool. She pulled an ashtray closer and lit a smoke, handing it to Tig, then lighting one for herself. He handed her a beer and stood leaning on his elbows opposite of her on the island counter. "I don't like hiding things from Chibs." Daniele sighed. She picked at the label on her bottle anxiously.

"It'll get easier." Tig shrugged casually.

"I left here because I knew I couldn't keep a secret from him, or Jax for that matter." She rested her chin on her palm.

"That was different, Dani."

"I was hiding something, just like I am now. I don't like hiding things."

Daniele sighed and leaned back. She hadn't looked up from her bottle label while she was speaking, and wished afterwards that she had. Tig was clearly upset, and she figured out pretty quickly why he was. She had no problem keeping a fairly massive secret from him, and it bothered him that she was giving Chibs, and even Jax, the consideration that she hadn't given him.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"I get it." He said, nodding. "That was different."

"I should have told you…" Danielle looked down, all but hanging her head in shame. She slightly jumped when Tig's arms came around her waist from behind, pulling her back in to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He spoke after moments of silence. "I'm sorry you had to do that alone."

For the first time since it had happened, Daniele allowed herself to cry. She didn't sob or wail loudly, but her chest heaved lightly as tears stained her cheeks. So many emotions were flooding over her; everything was coming back at once.

"I'm here now." Tig said quietly, planting a sweet kiss on her neck. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to fight for you…," he paused before continuing, "… and I'm not going to stop until you get your fight back."

Daniele pulled back and looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You're fucking strong, Dani. You're powerful and fearless, but you haven't been that way since you got back." He planted a kiss on her lips softly. "I want that girl back."

"A lot has changed." She sighed.

"It's still changing." Tig nodded.

_SoASoASoASoASoASoASoA_

After trying Daniele's cell twice, Jax was getting frustrated. She never ignored his phone calls and he wondered what she could be doing that would cause her to do so. He decided to call her house, passing back and forth small talk with her dad before finding out she was spending the night with Chibs.

"Hey, brother, it's Jax."

"_Hiya sunshine."_

"Can I talk to Dani? She's not answering her cell."

"_She isn'tae here, lad."_

"Well she told her old man that she's spending the night at your place. You got any idea where she's at?"

"_Christ…" _Chibs sighed in to the phone. _"Aye, I've got an idea. Leave it with me." _He said hanging up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Tig woke up early the next day. For the first time, in a long time, he woke up refreshed – not groggy, not cranky, and not at the relentless prompt of an alarm clock. Just as he had fallen asleep, he woke up with his strong arms around Dani who slept peacefully in his bed. He felt a sense of accomplishment; he had cared for her and kept her safe through the night, and thrived on the feeling of a job well done. After a quick shower, he dressed and made a fresh pot of coffee. Grabbing his kutte, he slid in to it as he looked down at Dani. He pulled free a few strands of hair that had gotten caught between her lips and headed for his bike. He wasn't expecting the reception he received when he got to Teller-Morrow a little earlier than normal.

Chibs was leaned against the wall of Teller-Morrow, waiting anxiously for Tig to show up for his shift. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, smoking cigarettes at an impressive speed. He was ready, if need be, to come to blows with Tig – not with his brother, but with the man who was using his best friend. He was ready to fight for Dani, and make the point clear that he wouldn't allow her to be hurt again. This was not about the club – it was about protecting his friend from somebody who had broken one of the strongest women he knew.

Tig didn't think twice when he saw Chibs at the shop early. It wasn't uncommon for him to be eager to start a shift. He kicked the stand down on his bike and pulled his helmet off when eh noticed Chibs walking over.

"Hey."

"You sadistic sonuvae bitch!" Chibs shouted. He grabbed Tig by the collar and pulled him from his bike, nearly knocking it over.

"What the hell is –"

"You donnae get tae talk!" Chibs shouted, shoving him to the ground. "Haven't you done enough tae her!?"

Tig was dumbfounded. His morning had taken an incredibly unexpected turn, and he was trying to catch up. He put his palms on the pavement, attempting to push himself up when Chibs kicked him back down.

"You put that girl through hell, brother. You really expect me tae sit here and watch you do it again!?" Chibs was so riled up that spit flew from nearly every word, landing in small droplets on Tig's kutte. He got down on one knee and pulled Tig close to his face. "I swear tae God, if I so much as catch you looking her way –"

"It's not what you think, man." Tig cut in.

Before Chibs could ask him to clarify, two bikes roared in to the parking lot. Jax jumped off of his, running over to the scene. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Jackie boy, it seems our brother has been back at his old tricks." Chibs tightened his grip on Tig's kutte.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jax asked as Bobby walked to his side.

"Tell him." Chibs spat, pushing Tig on the ground roughly and getting to his feet. "Tell him, now!"

Tig took a deep breath, his breathing finally unrestricted. He leaned back and lifted himself on to his shoulders. Jax looked at him expectedly, raising an eyebrow to signal that Tig better spit it out. "It's Dani, man, I-"

"What!?" Jax shouted, jumping on Tig. Now, it was his turn. He fed Tig a fist. He wasn't sure why he jumped right to violence – that sort of behaviour was more Tig's style, and had caused enough friction between the two of them to make the act hypocritical. "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing, man. Listen, it's not what –"

"Jax!?" Daniele shouted across the parking lot. There had been so much commotion going on that nobody had noticed Dani pull in to the parking lot for her shift. "Jax, what the hell are you doing!?" She grabbed him by his shoulders and forcefully pulled him back.

"Dani girl –" Chibs was stopped as quickly as he started.

"Did you have something to do with this!? You son of a bitch." Anger was flying through her. All it took was one look at the drop of blood leaving Tig's lip to make her blood boil. "Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling beside him. Tig nodded, getting to his feet. It took everything he had to not jump on Jax and Chibs, but he knew it was going to be a losing battle. If he wanted the club to accept that he wasn't going to hurt her, and that they had something more, he had to show that he could control himself. He had to show that he doesn't always act the way they predict he will.

"What's going on here?" Jax asked angrily, looking from Daniele to Chibs and back again.

"How could you be so fucking stupid, lass?" Chibs asked, half angry and half sympathetic.

"Watch your mouth, _brother_." Tig pointed at Chibs. Chibs stepped closer to him, ready for another round.

"Watch your cock, _brother_." He retaliated. Daniele quickly pieced together what the fight had been about. She didn't think it was possible to be any angrier than she was until that comment was made. She opened her mouth to shout when Tig stepped in front of her.

"You have no clue what you're talking about." He said aggressively, reaching back and pulling Daniele closer to his back.

"Why don't you tell us what we're talking about!?" Jax countered.

Daniele's head was starting to spin. It was much too early for this. She grasped on to the back of Tig's kutte, out of anxiety more than anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before jumping back in to the scuffle.

"We're together!" She shouted all at once. It hadn't come out as smoothly as she had intended, but now it was out there. "We're together." She said more slowly, stepping to Tig's side. He looked down to her as she put her arm around his waist defensively. Her demeanor changed and she narrowed her eyes and shifted her hip. "I appreciate the _concern_, but I'm a big girl – I'll make my own choices. I don't need either of you coming between me and what I want – or, who I want."

Tig wanted to jump in. He didn't feel right letting a woman defend him or their relationship, but he knew he had to show restraint. This had to be on her terms - there was nothing he could say that they would believe, they knew his track record with women. Not only would they doubt him, but Tig knew Daniele needed this moment. She needed a taste of the power she once grasped. They were her boys more than they were his, she needed to handle this.

Daniele leaned up, quickly wiping the blood from Tig's lip with her thumb, and pressing her lips territorially against his. "Call your mom. Explain to her why she needs to cover my shift." Dani said to Jax. "We're taking the day off." She began to walk back to her car, stopping briefly to lean in to Chibs' ear. "I expected more from you." She said angrily.

Tig followed Daniele, trying his best to contain how aroused he was. He knew she had been through a lot in the last while, and fully expected that he would be the one to explain their relationship. It hadn't shocked him at all when she curled in to his back, but she came completely from left field when she took her spot at his side.

The way she stood up for herself, and for their relationship, took guts. It took a level of strength she hadn't shown since she'd been back in Charming – a far cry from what she used to be, but a step in the right direction. At one point, he was getting prepared for Daniele to lift her leg and pee on him to show her territory. There was nothing that turned him on more than his woman claiming him. Though he wanted to be the one standing in front of her, he would let it slide this time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chibs looked on as Jax called Gemma in to work. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, and Jax hung up the phone. "We've fucked up, Jackie boy." He muttered.

"Christ, I know." He responded. "How do we handle this, now? I don't want her taking off again." It was true. In fact, the only reason Jax didn't make an example of her speaking to him the way she had was because he didn't want her leaving Charming. If any woman, even Gemma, had been so outspoken and out of line towards him, he would have put her back in her place – but, after she had paid a visit to his house weeks earlier, he knew she was just on the line of staying or going and he wasn't going to be responsible for making her leave again.

"Play it by ear, I guess." Chibs shrugged, and started walking towards the garage. "Besides, it isn'tae you that she's most angry with."

Chibs knew Daniele was enraged with him. He had reacted instead of responded, and had jumped to conclusions without speaking to her. Not only that, but he had called her a bitch. He was sure that the word bitch was the least of his friend's concern, but it had sure bothered Tig. It was obvious that Chibs had been mistaken – he'd never seen his brother get so angry about a woman being called a bitch.

_SoASoASoASoASoASoA_

Daniele seemed to have gotten caught behind every red light that Tig had beaten. It took her five minutes longer that it took him to get to his house, and he stood leaned against the front door frame waiting for her. He all but jumped for joy when her car pulled in to the drive way, meeting her before her feet even touched the pavement.

"God damn it, come here!" He growled. He pushed her against the car firmly and captured her lips in his own. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue in to her mouth and exploring every inch of it. He slid one arm behind her back, and dropped the other – grabbing firmly on to her backside.

Daniele was completely pinned to the car. She took advantage of every small time she could gasp for air as she couldn't catch her breath. She grasped on to his arms with need, a small moan resonating in the back of her throat. As Tig moved down to work on her neck, she dug her nails firmly in to his skin and finally caught her breath. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back, moving one hand to his hair and wrapping her fingers tightly in to it.

Daniele opened her eyes. "Tig," she said. He groaned against her skin, no intentions of stopping. "Tig," she said again, shoving his arm slightly.

"What baby?" He sighed, looking up to her. She, on the other hand, was looking over his shoulder.

"We have an audience." She smirked with a light laugh. Tig turned his head to see the elderly couple next door staring shamelessly over the shrubs on the property line.

"Like what you see?" He called over to them. They hurried to get in to their car and drive away. Tig turned his focus back to Daniele. He pulled her in for a brief kiss and led the way in to the house. "You hungry?" He called over his shoulder, walking in to the kitchen.

"No." She said quietly. Tig noticed her change in tone and walked back towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She forced a smile. "Nothing is wrong." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek – but, Tig was ready, and moved last minute so that her lips caught his.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said in a low voice. He took a step forward, causing her to take one back. He moved like a predator stalking its prey, working her all the way back until she was pinned against the wall. "When you showed up today," he kissed her neck lustfully, "I was completely hard." He kissed her neck again. "I want you so bad, Dani." He breathed on her neck, instantly sending shivers down her spine.

Tig lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and held her tightly against the wall. His hands kneaded every bit of her body that he could reach. His pulse was racing, he needed to be on and inside her – he needed to feel her warmth surrounding him. After a matter of minutes, he realized that he wasn't getting as much as he was giving. "I can do this alone, baby, but I'd rather not."

"I'm sorry." Dani sighed. "I can't do this, Tig – not yet."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" He leaned back, visibly irritated but keeping himself composed. Daniele did look apologetic, but he was wound up and needed release. "I thought I was the one you wanted." Tig knew it was cruel to guilt her with her own words, but at this point he didn't care.

"Last time –"

"This isn't last time. This is this time."

"Hear me out." Daniele sighed in exasperation. "Last time we did this, everything went to shit for me. I just – I feel like I need some time. I'm not ready for this yet, it's too much."

"God damn it." Tig took the care to put her feet back on the floor before walking away from her. "How many times do I gotta tell you? You're not some gash that I'm going to fuck and chuck."

"I know." She said in a small voice. "I just can't do this yet." Tig stayed silent with his back turned to her. He was frustrated, angry even. He needed her to trust him, but even more than that he needed physical release. "Tig?" She called out to him.

Tig turned to face Dani, who stood quietly with a sad look on her face. "Ah shit." He instantly felt remorseful. "Come here, baby." When Dani reached his side, he leaned down to her eye level and rested his hand on the side of her face. "We'll figure this out, alright? I can wait." He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said in to his chest.

"Yeah, me too."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 18! It's mostly dialogue, but it's needed! Enjoy!_

The next day, Tig returned to work. It was Dani's day off, and he was disappointed that he couldn't keep his eye on her while he worked. None of the guys had addressed the events of yesterday morning; business was assumed as usual, to Tig's relief. He decided to plunge right in to work and hope the day passed by quickly.

Rubbing his hands on his pants, Tig stood up from the bike he had been working on and walked it in to the parking lot. He headed to the office to tell Gemma what needed to go on the bill, but what he wasn't expecting was that Gemma was waiting for him for a totally different reason.

"Hey Gem." He said, walking in the office. He collapsed on to the couch, resting his boots on the arm rest as he put the bill on her desk. He raised his eyebrow when she closed the office door.

"You dipping your wick in to my receptionist, Tigger?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play cute with me. Since when do you go on runs without back up?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Gem." Tig said honestly.

"Jackson tells me you're on a solo run, Daniele is sick but calls him instead of me – I may be old, but I'm not dumb Tiggy."

"Look, it isn't what it sounds like." He sighed, sitting up. He looked up to Gemma, who stood over him intimidatingly with her arms on her hips. She pursed her lips and decided to wait for more instead of pulling it out of him. "I like her, Gemma, alright? I like her."

"Your dick likes any gash that's willing." She snorted back. Daniele, at one point anyways, had been like her daughter. She had grown up with Jax, and her grown her way in to the Teller-Morrow family.

"It's not like that, at all." He rubbed his palms over his eyes out of frustration. He knew that this would be the reception he got from anybody who had found out about him and Dani, but frankly it was getting exhausting. Couldn't anybody just give him the benefit of the doubt? Was he really that bad of a man?

"It better not be." Gemma stepped closer to him. "I love you, Tiggy, but hurting her is like hurting me – and you won't win that fight." Satisfied, she backed off of him.

"I get it." Tig got to his feet, and headed right for his next project.

This was all becoming too my weight on Tig's shoulders. No one was willing to accept that he could actually treat a woman well, and it pissed him off. These people were supposed to be his friends, his brothers, his confidants – how could they be that when they thought so low of him?

He started to consider that maybe that was just who he was – maybe, all he would ever be was a womanizer, and he should stop trying to be anything different.

_SoASoASoASoASoASoASoASoASoA_

Daniele was digging through her closet, trying to organise her things. She was wrist deep in leather jackets and jeans when her dad knocked on her door. "Baby girl, you have a visitor."

Daniele checked her alarm clock and smiled. Tig had finished work about fifteen minutes ago, and while they hadn't made any plans, she was thrilled to see him. Just as she excitedly backed out of her closet, her smile faltered – Chibs was leaning on her door frame.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders. "What do you want, Chibs?"

"How pissed are ya?" He asked, walking in and sitting at the stool in front of her make-up table. He crossed his arms and leaned his back on the edge of the table.

"Pretty fucking pissed." She said monotonously, turning back to her closet. She rifled through the pile before giving in to her thoughts. "You really think I'd be stupid enough to just sleep with him!?" She snapped, not looking at him. "I can deal with you totally betraying my trust, telling him something you were supposed to keep to yourself, but I don't need you thinking I'm dumb as pig shit."

"I don'tae think you're dumb, lass. I just don'tae wanna see you hurt."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow. Daniele scowled at him. "Look what's he done tae you before, you want tae take that risk?"

"It's not going to happen again."

"I'll kill him if it does."

"It's not!" Daniele spun around to face him. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Tears started to sting her eyes. She hadn't expected this from her closest friend, and it was a tough pill to swallow.

"I am happy as long as you're happy" He sighed, walking over to Daniele and wrapping is arms around her. "I just don'tae wanna see you get in tae trouble again."

"I won't."

"Okay, lass." He kissed the top of her head. "He treat you good?" Daniele just nodded against his chest. "Good."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: This chapter was tough to write – don't hate me!_

_I hope you enjoy chapter 19!_

_*Ring, Ring*_

"Hey." Daniele smiled when she saw _Alex Trager _come up on her caller ID.

"_Come over."_

Daniele agreed and hung up her phone. It hadn't been long since Chibs had left, and she did want to talk to Tig about what had happened. She slipped in to a slightly loose pair of black pants and a black blouse that hung low on her back. She looked good, and smiled at her reflection before driving to Tig's place.

An instant smile played on her lips when Tig answered the door. He grabbed her aggressively and pulled her in to the house, slamming the door and shoving her roughly against it when it closed.

"Hey." Daniele chuckled softly as Tig lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, grasping her backside tightly. He bit her bottom lip coarsely before kissing her more deeply than he ever had. His forced his tongue in to her mouth, and she struggled to keep up with him. He nipped at her neck ruthlessly as he started to lift the hem of her shirt.

"Good day at work?" Daniele mused in humor as Tig pulled her shirt over her head. He wasn't answering her, even with physical cues, and she was starting to wonder what was going on. "Tig?"

Tig slid his arms behind her back and started to carry her across the living room. He threw her on to the couch and aggressively discarded his shirt. "Tig, is everything okay?" He ignored her and crawled on top of her, harshly kneading her breasts painfully. "You're hurting me." She gasped. He silenced her, covering her lips with his own.

Daniele had lost some weight since she'd last wore the pants she had on, making them easy for Tig to quickly rip off and discard. "Stop." She said firmly, pressing against his broad chest. He took no heed of her request, pushing back against her. He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled tightly, bringing her head back and exposing her neck which his sucked and bit fiercely.

Tig leaned back on his knees and started undoing his belt. "Tig, stop!" Daniele tried against to no response. With his pants sliding down at their own will, he leaned back over her. "Get off of me, please Tig." She was starting to get nervous.

When Tig shifted his weight off of one hand so his other could pull at her panties, she took her opportunity to push him off of her. He fell to the ground beside the couch, completely disoriented.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Daniele snapped, quickly getting to her feet and grabbing her pants. She rushed to put them on, worried Tig would get to his feet, but when she looked back at him she realised he wasn't going anywhere.

He laid on the floor, palms pressed over his eyes, as his chest rose and fell in quick succession. He didn't sit up until he heard the jingle of Daniele's keys heading for the door. "Dani." He sighed. She took no notice. "Dani, baby, come back." He called after her, getting to his feet.

"Go fuck yourself, Trager!" She called over her shoulder.

By the time he reached the door, she was already backing her car out of his driveway. "Fuck." He muttered.

Tig realised instantly that he had been wrong. He had thought that he was no more than a womanizer – thought that there was no point in even trying to be anything different. This was just who he was. But, if that were true, he wouldn't feel as low as he felt right now. It was things like this that made him an asshole; things like this made him the scum of the Earth.

How could he have done this to Dani? After everything she had been through, and everything he caused her to go through, how could he be so selfish and cruel? She would never forgive him, that was a given – but he thought he would try at least once.

Daniele's phone sent Tig's call straight to voicemail. One, two, three times before he decided that it wasn't a fluke – she simply wasn't going to answer him. He replaced the phone in his hand with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, filling himself with as much booze as he could.

_SoASoASoASoASoASoASoASoASoASoA_

"For Christ's sake." Chibs sighed as a nearly crying Daniele stood inside his front door.

"Do not say 'I told you so'." She all but shouted, though her anger was more directed at herself than Chibs. He rose to his feet and pulled her close with one arm, the other taking her purse from her and setting it down.

"What's he done?" It took all of Chibs' inner strength to not start yelling; his blood was boiling and his head was reeling. Daniele softly shook her head against his chest as an answer. "He's a dead man."

"I need a drink." She said quietly. Chibs nodded and headed to the kitchen to satisfy her need.

Daniele couldn't stop shaking. She was both so hurt and so angry that she couldn't sort her thoughts. She had told Tig she wasn't ready, that she had wanted to wait, and not only was he refusing to respect that, but he tried to just take what he wanted anyways. Above all, though, she just felt so incredibly stupid for even trusting him in the first place.

"Come on, Dani girl." Chibs said, handing her a glass of scotch and pulling her close to him. She molded in to his side, relaxing in to the couch. "Did he hurt you, darlin'?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"No." She sighed. "Not physically. He just – he's Tig Trager. I had no reason to think he'd be any different with me."


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: 27 follows and 13 favourites – wow! Thanks so much for everybody's continued support! It means a lot that, apart from a negative review or two, I'm having people coming back for more and leaving such nice reviews! Thanks to all of you, I couldn't do it without you! _

_Enjoy chapter 20!_

The following day at work, no one would be any the wiser that something had upset Daniele. She was well put together, in fact even more so now, and had a bright, chipper smile on her face for every customer. She was friendly, courteous, professional, and completely weightless. The last thing she wanted was to give someone as low as Tig Trager a shred of thought – she was smarter, stronger, and above that. He wasn't worth her feelings.

She was so engrossed in her work, that she hadn't even noticed Tig's absence. Tig hadn't called in to explain himself; he simply just did not show up, and he simply just did not care. He was lying pathetically on his living room couch (having not moved since he initially sat down with his bottle of booze), nursing a hangover that he surely deserved. He couldn't care less about work, or who he was undoubtedly going to piss off by not showing up. All he wanted to do was lie on the couch and attempt sleep.

By the early afternoon, Jax, Chibs, Opie, and Bobby were headed out on their bikes. There was some kind of run that needed done, and Daniele wanted to know as much about it as they would tell her – nothing. They wouldn't share, and she didn't want them too; that kept things simple. She had heard Opie confirming with Jax that he would go get Tig and meet up with them farther up the highway. It was then that she noticed he hadn't shown up for work. She wondered if it was because of what happened between the two of them the night before. She also wondered if he had shacked up with a filthy croweater for the night, or possibly more than one.

_Stop, _she told herself firmly. She knew better than to put herself through all of the 'what-ifs'. Even if any of them actually happened, it shouldn't matter anymore. She was finished with Tig Trager and would make sure it stayed that way. Getting upset over him was the last thing anybody needed, especially her.

Near the end of her shift, Gemma came in to the office. She was pushing a pram with little Thomas in it, walking Abel at her side. She looked completely worn out.

"You look like you could use a break." Daniele smiled with a small chuckle.

"How could you tell?" Gemma sighed. "I love my babies, but it's been a long day."

"I could watch them until Tara's done, if you want? Give old Grandma a break?" She expected Gemma to mutter some profanity at the 'old Grandma' remark, but she didn't. Instead she pursed her lips and thought it over.

"There's some colouring books in the club house, just keep them out of the chapel."

"No problem." Dani smiled, lifted Thomas out of the pram.

"Thanks baby girl." Gemma smiled graciously before heaving a big sigh and lying down on the couch.

"Come on, buddy." Dani ruffled Abel's blonde locks and led him in to the clubhouse, Thomas resting on her hip.

Dani played with the boys for about two hours before she heard a group of motorcycles pulling in to the parking lot. She had figured Tara would beat them here, but was happy none the less to see Jax through the window. She picked up Thomas and walked to the door to meet him. "There's Daddy!" She cooed, taking Thomas' arm and helping him wave.

"Hey buddy." Jax smiled, kissing Thomas' cheek. He passed through the door to where Abel was colouring and did the same.

"My mom not around?"

"Grandma needed some quiet time, didn't she?" Dani cooed again to the baby, in response to Jax.

Tig couldn't explain the feeling that was overcoming him in the parking lot. He felt nauseous, though it could have been the hangover. He couldn't stand to watch Dani holding a baby. She bounced him on her hip so naturally. All Tig could think was that this could have been them. His woman could have been the one waiting in the doorway for Daddy to come back from a run. She could be holding their baby, waving a smiling to him.

He also knew that he was the reason that that would never happen. He had been the one who all but abused her. He had been the one who lost control. He had been the one who treated her like she was nothing more than a lowly croweater. He couldn't figure out which was worse; knowing that Dani could have been holding their baby, or knowing that he was the reason that would never happen.

"I need tae talk to you." Chibs called to Dani. She nodded and passed Thomas to Jax, letting Chibs lead her to one of the back apartments. Opening one of the doors, she followed him in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wannae know what he did tae you."

Daniele sighed. "I don't want to go there."

"He's a bloody mess. He's being reckless, and he's going tae get somebody killed."

"What happened?"

"One of Alvarez' men got a wee bit lippy on our run. Tig didn'tae think, he just killed him. They could've laid bullets in all of us."

"I don't know why you're telling me this. It's not my problem." Dani made a move for the door, but Chibs stopped her.

"The boy reeks like booze, and looks like he's got hit by a bus."

Daniele stopped. She was trying to block out her emotions about this but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She wondered if it was remorse that had him drinking and being completely reckless. She wanted to know if he was remorseful for what he had done to her, and she wanted to know why he had done it.

"I can't do this right now." She decided, and left to head home. She needed some time to think, which is the one thing she had been fighting since leaving Tig's house.


	21. Chapter 21

Tig didn't know what to do. He wanted to drink and shoot things. He loved to drink and shoot, but now he felt like he needed to. He needed to get his mind off of Dani, and off of himself.

He had gotten to the point where he couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He kept replaying the events that happened just a few nights ago. Everything he saw, everything he touched in the house made him think back to what he had done. It had bothered him to a degree that he'd never admit when the club thought he was incapable of treating women properly. It bothered him that they thought he was a womanizer, spending his days looking for easy gash. When it came down to it, it bothered him the most because he had lived up to their less than stellar expectations of him. He was the man they all said he was.

Daniele sat in her parents' living room, catching the game and having a beer with her dad. She wasn't paying much attention to the game, or to her old man who made several attempts at small talk with her. Her mind was solely on Tig.

She tried her hardest to get him off of her mind, or at least focus on the negative in an attempt to protect her heart, but she struggled to do so. She knew, like everybody did, that Tig was complicated. He was far more complicated than a woman with the baggage of ten; and yet, she still wanted him. She didn't want to feel that way; in fact, she tried with all of her might not to feel that. Yet, for some reason, a strange feeling came over her when she was holding Thomas. She didn't know what came over her, but holding the baby made her want to near Tig in that exact moment.

The more Daniele thought about it, the more her hardened emotions began to soften. Tig had looked like shit when she saw him the other day. He looked like he was suffering, probably even forcing himself to suffer. He was being reckless and endangering the club, which was the complete opposite of who he was. She knew how complex he was, and she regretted depriving him of his needs. She wasn't perfect; in fact, she had 'done the dirty' on him by running off and keeping secrets.

Daniele got up from the couch and headed back to her room, ignoring her dad while she opened her phone. She lay down on the bed and started listening to the voice mail she had made a point to ignore – the one Tig left her after she ran to Chib's.

Jax had asked Chibs to do something about Tig, or at least keep him under control. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he figured either Chibs' knew what was going on, or he could use Dani to find out what was going on. Chibs reluctantly agreed, giving no in tell on what he knew. It wasn't relevant to the club anyways. At least, it wouldn't be if he could resolve it quickly enough. He felt like he had hit a dead end talking to Dani, though. She wasn't interested to hear anything about him. So, now it was up to Chibs' to make a house call and use all the restraint he could to not beat Tig black and blue.

He could hear the music pounding through the walls of Tig's house before he even turned his bike off. He rolled his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before knocking on the door. Suiting his expectations, there was no answer.

"Trager?" He called, letting himself in the unlocked front door.

Chibs got no answers. He left the door ajar, hoping to filter out the thick smoke from inside the house. It was clear that someone had been chain smoking in here. There was a loud bang, which Chibs assumed was on the coffee table due to the sound of glass jumping and rattling. He walked in to the living room, and saw that Tig's closed fist had made the sound. He was thumping the table as a well-known croweater worked her mouth between his legs.

"God damn it, Trager!" Chibs shouted. The croweater jumped and let out a shrill squeal of surprise. She looked from Tig to Chibs, waiting anxiously for an order that didn't seem to be coming. Finally, Chibs pointed to the door and she quickly collected her clothes and left. "The hell you think you're playing at, brother!?"

"Getting my dick sucked!" Tig snapped back.

"I wouldn'tae try that lip, sunshine." Chibs grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "You've got a hell of an ass kicking coming your way, brother."

"Get it over with." Tig drank back more whisky.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"I'm a fuck up, _brother. _I accept that."

Chibs spent the best part of an hour in a heated match with Tig, trying to get to the source of the problem. When the truth finally came out, he cracked Tig across the face because he needed to get it out of his system, before talking to him as a brother.

Dani was just about to doze off when Chibs called her later that evening.

She had finally convinced herself that her feelings were just a deflection of the grief and guilt that she still felt of Half Sack and the abortion. She had controlled her thoughts of Tig, channeling them only to focus on the negative so she would have no reason to long for him.

She debated even answering his phone call (not wanting to hear a single word about Tig Trager), but out of sheer concern for his well-being, picked up the phone.

"_You've got tae hear him out."_

"I can't believe you're even saying this to me."

"_He's in rough shape, lass. He knows he fucked up."_

"Not all fuck-ups can be fixed by saying sorry and hugging it out."

"_Come on, Dani girl. Hear him out, if not for him, then for the club."_

"What did he say to you? Jesus, Trager isn't a self-wallowing pity party of depression."

"_No, but he's careless and ignorant, and he's in a really bad way."_

"… really?"

"_Aye. He needs you, lass. Don'tae repeat that, but the man needs you."_

On the way over to Tig's house, her feelings of warmth for him started to creep back in. She wanted to talk to him; she hoped to figure things out. She wanted to give him what he wanted, and what he needed. As confusing as it was to her, the last few days had shown her that she was ready to trust him. She had looked at it from every angle, and figured it out. She was done fighting with herself. She was ready to give herself to him wholly.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Alright guys, warning: smut ahead! Enjoy ;)_

It had started to rain on the drive to Tig's house. Daniele hadn't bothered calling beforehand; she was just going to let whatever was going to happen happen. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her as she gripped her steering wheel tightly. She was sitting in the drive way, simply staring ahead of her. It took several more deep breaths before she convinced herself to get out of the car.

She had spent the night before replaying the conversation she was going to have over in her mind, to the point where she talked herself out of any rehearsed speech. She was going to let him take the lead.

_Knock, knock._

Daniele's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She could hear it ringing in her ears, ready to burst out of her chest any second as she could hear him inside maneuvering his way to the door. "Hey." She said softly as Tig stood on the doorway. Chibs was right, he looked terrible. He looked as if he hadn't slept for ten years, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Dani," was all he could manage, and it was hardly audible at that. She wasn't sure what to do, but it felt natural to drape her arms over his shoulders and pull closely in to him.

Tig stood still for quite some time. He was completely dumbstruck; the woman he cared about, and had hurt so badly, was now wrapping her arms around him. It took him several minutes to return her embrace. He slid one hand around her back, bringing the other to the back of her head, pulling her in as close as he could – too afraid to let go. "God dammit, I'm so sorry."

"I know." She nodded against his chest.

"It's almost too much," he started, "nobody thinks I'm even capable of treating you the way you should be treated. I don't even know if I can."

"I know you can." She pulled back to meet his eyes. "You just need to trust yourself."

Then Dani did something that Tig was completely unprepared for. She shut the door behind her, pulled him back in close, standing on her toes to reach his lips with her own. She had decided last night that she wanted to be with him. She decided last night that she was going to help him work through whatever it was he was struggling with. She was going to give in to him entirely.

Tig was the first to pull away. "Dani, I-"

"Stop." She said, bringing her finger to his lips. She walked past him, turning on the stereo. 'Witches' by Low started playing. She turned back around to face him, and found he had walked up close behind her. "I want you." She said lowly, sliding her top over her head.

Tig simply watched as Dani stepped forward in her bra and jeans, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He closed his eyes and slightly leaned his head back as her fingertips grazed his bare chest. She slid the shirt off of his shoulders and reached up, tilting his head back towards her. Their fiery eyes met for a brief moment before he pulled her against him, skin on skin sending shivers up her spine.

His lips crashed against her own, moving quickly with need as his tongue explored her mouth. They broke apart, and his lips moved to her neck. She quietly whimpered, digging her nails deep in to the skin of his back, as he sucked at her pulse point. He started edging her backwards, leading her to his bedroom. When he got her to the foot of his bed, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down gently.

Tig climbed on top of Daniele and started working the button on her jeans. Once he had it freed, he stopped to look at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"God, yes." She replied, her breathing laboured slightly. Satisfied with her response, he quickly discarded her jeans and then his own.

He brought his lips to the inside of her right knee. He kissed, nipped, and licked his way up her thigh tantalisingly slow. When his lips met her hips, he climbed over her and brought his lips to hers. She showed how badly she wanted him with her lips. She kissed him fiercely, biting his bottom lip and matching his tongue with her own.

Tig slid his hand under the seam of her panties and began working her with his fingers. She shuddered and moaned underneath him, anxiously bucking her hips lightly. She was wet and ready, and this was all a big tease. "Please," she moaned, grasping the back of his hair with her fist tightly. "I want you, now." She all but begged.

Tig discarded the last of their undergarments as quickly as he could, settling on his knees between her legs. He brushed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he slowly slid inside her.

Daniele gasped, trying to adjust to his size. He noticed this, and waited until she eagerly kissed his neck in confirmation. He took her lips in his own as he began to thrust his hips. He went slow and gentle with her, something he had never done with anyone else. He leaned down, kissing and kneading her breasts as he picked up speed.

Daniele dug her fingernails in to his shoulders, breathing more laboured than before. She was getting close, and Tig could feel it. He slid his hand under her right leg, leaning back and resting it on his shoulder as he picked up the pace. She began to tighten around him, and he let out a deep groan from the back of his throat. She got more and more tight until finally calling his name, waves of pleasure running through her body as she dragged out Tig's climax as well.

Breathing heavily, Tig collapsed beside her. He took a moment to catch his breath before rolling on his side to face her. Daniele's eyes were still closed as she fought to control the heaving of her chest. He leaned over, planting a simple kiss on the side of her head and pulling her in to his arms.

"That was amazing." She sighed contently.

"You're amazing." He kissed her neck. "God, I'm never gunna let you go."

"I'm never going to leave."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Hi everybody! This chapter is sort of a filler/fluff. I think Dani and Tig deserve it – don't you? _

_Anyways, it's a little shorter and mostly just for fun._

_Thanks for reading, enjoy chapter 23!_

Daniele hadn't noticed that she dozed off until Tig was gently nudging her. She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, only to curl back in to the warmth of the blankets and close her eyes again. Tig smirked and leaned down. He pushed her hair back from her face before nudging her again.

"You hungry, doll?" Lunch time was closing in on the pair and, while he wasn't hungry, he wanted to keep her happy. The day would come where she was the one worrying about cooking for him, and cleaning for him for that matter, but today was not that day. Today was about her.

The only response Tig got was Daniele shaking her head 'no'. He moved to stand up, but her dainty hand reached out and grabbed his wrist – her eyes still closed, and her body completely cocooned. None the less, she pulled him back to her and he followed suit. He climbed in to the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Daniele yawned and leaned back in to his chest comfortably. "Did I tire you out?" Tig smirked as he pushed her hair away from her neck and planted soft kisses.

"Don't flatter yourself." She mumbled.

"So you're ready for round two?" Tig smirked with chuckle as he quickly maneuvered over top of Dani. He playfully nipped her ear lobe.

"Ugh," she sighed and opened her eyes to meet his. "Can you wait, like, five minutes or something?"

"Fair is fair – you're the one who walked in here and demanded I take my pants off this morning!"

"Shut up, I did not." Dani chuckled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Tig scolded her and wagged his finger in front of her face.

Daniele was about the respond when Tig's lips came crashing down on top of her own. She could feel that he was fighting a grin. He ripped the blankets from her skin and she instantly shivered. She clung closely to him, attempting to soak up his warmth and ultimately giving him exactly what he wanted – her skin on his. Things quickly turned from playful to heated in a matter of seconds.

"God," he groaned against her lips, "you drive me crazy."

"How crazy?" She toyed with him.

"Mmm, too crazy." He purred in to her ear.

Daniele nipped at his bottom lip before shifting her weight and rolling him on to his back. She straddled his hips and dragged her nails lightly down his chest, sending shivers up his spine. She started grazing his lips with her own, dodging his attempts for a kiss. When her lips finally graced his, she ground her hips against him dragging out a deep moan.

"God dammit, you're gunna kill me." Tig groaned. His need for her was overwhelming. He needed to be inside her.

"What's wrong Trager? Too old to go for round two?" The tables had turned as Dani was now the one taunting him.

"Didn't say that." He defended.

"Too bad, 'cause I am." She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose and hopping out of the bed.

"Oh, come on." Tig ran his hands down his face in frustration.

Making it halfway down the hallway, Daniele decided she had had enough fun and came back to lean on the doorway. Tig looked at her with irritation and rolled over dramatically so his back was facing her. She crawled in to bed, pressed her chest against his back, and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his own over top of hers.

"I told you, doll, you're gunna kill me." He sighed.

Daniele nuzzled in to the crook of his neck and released a deep breath slowly. "Payback."

"For?"

"You promised not to hurt me."

"Fuck," Tig sighed and shifted on to his back, pulling Daniele in to his side.

"Never again. Ever."

"Never." He nodded, turning his head and kissing her forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Hey guys! The story picks up a bit here._

_I just wanted to explain a little bit about the way I've been writing Tig. After studying the way he is with women, Gemma and his daughters in particular, I noticed he had a real soft side with women he cared about. It's not that Tig turns to mush around Dani – that's just the way he is with the women he loves! Don't worry, he's still bad ass Tig Trager!_

_Thanks for everyone's continued support, and I hope you enjoy chapter 24!_

Monday morning came too quickly. Daniele hadn't left Tig's side all weekend, and was hardly ready to when her alarm went off. She grudgingly rolled on to her side, turning off the aggressive ringing. She moved back in to her spot, pressed against Tig's back, and started planting kisses on his shoulder blade. "Tig?"

"Mmm." He mumbled, not ready to face the morning either. Daniele continued to kiss and nip up his shoulder and in to his neck.

"We have to go to work." She said, nudging his side gently.

Tig groaned and rolled to face Daniele. He cupped the side of her cheek and kissed her deeply. "Morning breath!" She tried to sound disgusted as he rose from bed. She could stop her eyes from wandering; standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer, he was exceptionally sexy. Her eyes scanned over the muscles in his broad chest and arms, leaving a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?" Tig taunted her. Daniele hadn't even realised that he noticed her watching him.

"Obviously." She laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically as she crawled across the bed on her hands and knees. When she reached the edge, she leaned up on her knees and pulled him over to her. "Think we have time?" She smiled, running her tongue along the hem line of his boxers.

"For the things I want to do to you? No." He combed back her hair with his fingers and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Come on, doll." Tig stretched out, expelling a yawn, and offered Dani his hand to help her out of bed. Within forty-five minutes, they were pulling in to the Teller-Morrow parking lot – together.

They could both feel eyes on them as she hopped off the back of his bike, but they couldn't care less. Who were the men of SAMCRO to judge, anyways? Gemma peered over her sunglasses at Dani as she scooted in to the office, but kept her lips pursed together.

The morning seemed to fly by; Dani catching glimpses of Tig while he bent over bikes, Tig watching her behind as she walked through the shop with different forms and papers. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly when Dani took her lunch break.

She leaned against the side of TM, enjoying her smoke as a cool breeze grazed her skin. A few of the guys were also on break, scattered around the lot eating and smoking their heart's content. It was a quiet, relaxing day, until the sequel of tires perked up every ear in the shop.

A dark car flew by the parking lot with its rear window open. The sound of bullets making contact tore through the air, causing Dani to instantly duck and instinctively protect her head with her arms. The only sound that could be heard when the car was out of sight was someone yelling Bobby's name. Daniele couldn't decipher who was yelling – the shock was still too fresh. She continued to duck until two strong arms picked her up.

Dani was about to scream when Tig shushed her, and held her out in front of him. He inspected her frantically. "I'm alright, I'm fine." She assured him.

"Get in the clubhouse, now! Do not move until I get back!" Tig shouted at her. She knew his anger was not directed at her, as he kissed her on his forehead and ran for his bike.

Daniele did as she was told and entered the clubhouse. "Jesus Christ, Bobby!" She gasped as she saw Bobby sitting in the back room. Gemma was on the phone, _to Tara _Daniele assumed, as Juice was clearing the table to lay Bobby on. "You doing alright?" She asked him tenderly.

"Will be, if you hand me that bottle." He nodded over her shoulder. Daniele turned and smirked when she saw the bottle of whisky sitting on the shelf behind her. She pulled the cap and handed it to Bobby, who took several deep swigs.

"Doc's gunna be here any minute, honey." Gemma said.

Roughly forty-five minutes later, while Tara was just finishing her work on Bobby's shoulder, the guys came back in to the clubhouse and headed right for the bar. Jax came to Tara's side, kissing her temple as a 'thank-you' for helping Bobby. She pulled him aside.

"What happened, Jax?"

"How much do you want to know?" He sighed, leaning back on the wall.

"All of it." Tara decided.

"Mayans. We tracked them down, took them off the road. They wouldn't talk, so Tig took care of them."

"Jesus, why would they do this?"

"I don't know." Jax shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Retaliation?"

"Retaliation for what?"

Tara followed Jax's stare. His eyes were on Tig, who sat at the bar with Dani's arms around his waist – face resting against his back. This had to be retaliation for Tig taking out the Mayan last week, Jax knew that. He just needed time to figure out what to do about it…


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Hey guys!_

_A special welcome to the new readers who have started following, and favourited this story! I am glad you're enjoying it! Thanks, also, to all readers who continuously support the saga of Dani and Tig – and a huge thanks to LeaDenise. This story never would have come this far without her!_

_Thanks again everybody, and enjoy chapter 25! It's a short one, but I have to work in the morning (so cut me some slack!)_

"The vote's unanimous – we show up fully armed to a meeting with Alvarez. We bring guns as a peace offering, and if anything goes south, we draw. Until then, no weapons – we're doing this man to man, if we can." Jax banged the gavel and the men started to file out of the room.

Daniele, along with Tara and Gemma, waited patiently for their men to finish. When Tig came out of the chapel, she couldn't help but notice how exhausted and weathered he looked. Concern filled her, but instead of drawing attention in the club house, she quietly followed him to his bike and got on the back – wrapping her arms tighter than normal around his waist as they took off.

Tig drove out of Charming, Dani never questioning it. He pulled off to a rest stop and held his hand out for her to climb off his bike before he followed suit and led her to a picnic table.

"What's going on, Tig?" She finally asked as they sat down. He sighed and rubbed his fingertips up the bridge of his nose, following them up to his eye brows and finally rubbing his eyes.

"I've gotta go on a run tomorrow, won't be back 'till late."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

Tig leaned back and tapped his fingers on his upper lip for several moments before speaking. "Listen, doll. I need you to stay at your parents' house tomorrow night. It's very important that you stay away from the club house, my house, and Gemma's house – okay?"

"Tig, what is going on?" Daniele asked seriously, slapping away his hand as he reached for hers. "Does this have something to do with the Mayan you killed?"

"How do you know about that?" Tig was starting to get irritated.

"Chibs told me. Just tell me it isn't about that, please." Dani was getting more and more stressed out as Tig evaded her question. She worried that this had something to do with him – that the Mayans wanted revenge.

"We're going to repair things with them, make strong ties for future business."

"Was yesterday retaliation for what you did? They want you, don't they?"

Tig was unsure of how to answer that. They Mayans did want him, and they wanted him dead. Sure, he wasn't afraid – Jax would negotiate something with Alvarez, keep it clean. He didn't need Dani to know that though. She wasn't in the club, she wasn't his old lady – she didn't need to know. Mostly, she didn't need to worry, or hassle him not to go.

Daniele quickly figured out by Tig's uneasy silence that he was the one the Mayans wanted. Her heart started to speed up. "Don't go."

"I have to go, doll."

"No you don't! Jax can work things out, there's no need for you to be there. You're handing yourself over to them!" Daniele was starting to get angry. Tig was knowingly walking in to a death trap, and she couldn't stand that.

"It isn't that simple." Tig lifted his forearm and pointed to his tattoo. "Death before dishonour; this means something Dani, and I need to go." He sympathised with her anxiety, but she had to understand that it was his duty to be there with his brothers. He stood up, walking around to the other side of the picnic table, and sat with one leg on each side of the bench. He pushed her hair back and turned her head to look at him. "I'm doing this."

"Don't."

"Dani, doll, I'm going – okay? You need to go to your parents' house."

"Take me there." She said flatly. Tig felt badly, he could tell he had upset her, but he didn't move to leave. "Now, Tig."

"Don't be upset, baby." He leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged his lips.

"Take me home, now."

Daniele clung as tightly as she could to Tig as he drove to her parents' house. She didn't want to let him go in any sense. She was furious that he was going on the run. Jax didn't need to have him there just to negotiate some peace. She felt like Tig was putting his life on the line with no regard for her what so ever, and that was selfish. Even so, she held tightly on to him as though she'd never let go.


	26. Chapter 26

Daniele didn't even say goodbye when she hopped off of Tig's motorcycle. She headed right for her bedroom, locking the door behind her, without looking back. She lay on her back in bed, thinking of any possible way she could get him out of this mess. She wracked her brain but knew there was simply nothing she could do. Tig's strongest priority was loyalty, and while she loved him immensely for it, she hated it in this moment.

A knock on the door shook Daniele from her thoughts. She rolled out of bed and opened the door to see her dad standing there. "Are you coming out for dinner, pumpkin?"

"Uh, no thanks." She shook her head. Her dad looked her over; no matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could always tell when Daniele was upset.

"What's going on? Has this got something to do with SAMCRO?" Daniele shook her head 'no', but her could see right through her. "Which one is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which one is he, the one who's got you all twisted up inside? The one you've been spending the night with?" Daniele's dad didn't miss a beat, nor was he talented at being subtle.

"Trager." She sighed sadly.

"Trager!? That son of a-"

"No, it's not like that dad – I swear." She watched his demeanor soften, trusting his daughter even though he had every reason not to. He knew all about SAMCRO, and he knew the men in it – the last thing he wanted was his daughter running around with the like of Tig Trager, but she was an adult now and he had to accept that even if he didn't want to.

"Listen, we've been down this road before with SAMCRO. You know what you're getting in to, and you know what you have to do," and he left it at that.

Her dad was right – Daniele knew what she was getting in to. She had no right to ask questions, and it was her duty to be supportive and stand by him. She knew up until this point, she had done a terrible job of that, and she needed to get her head on straight. Though she didn't want to, she knew she had to go to Tig tonight.

She let herself in to his house and found him sprawled out on the living room couch. "Hey," she smiled to no response. She realised when she walked closer that he was sleeping. Daniele knelt down on front of him and ran her fingers gently through his hair. "Hey." She smiled as his eyes opened, squinting to adjust to the light.

"What are you doing here, doll?" He asked groggily.

"I need to talk to you." He sat up and Daniele sat next to him, cross legged and turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"You've got noth-"

"Stop, please." She sighed, putting her fingers softly over his lips. Her pulled her hand close and kissed her fingertips. "I'm with you. I'm in this, and I shouldn't have tried to stop you. Do what you need to do, and I'll be here waiting for you."

Tig studied Dani's face. He hadn't thought twice about her questioning him. He knew that it wasn't the way old ladies were supposed to act, but she wasn't his old lady – not yet. She didn't owe him anything, but she was willing to give him everything and it blew his mind. "I'll always come back to you."

"You better." She half smiled, partly joking but partly serious.

Tig pulled her close, taking the side of her face in his hand and kissing her with need. He was starting to feel things he had never felt before, and she was causing him to feel that way. He had never needed anybody the way he needed her. He had never wanted anybody the way he wanted her. He could feel that she wanted him just as badly. "Show me how much you're going to miss me." He said in a low voice.

Daniele climbed on top of him, one leg on each side of his hips as she straddled his lap. She balled her fists in his hair and kissed him deeply. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She pulled away from his lips, kissing along his jawline until she reached his ear lobe – grasping harshly on to it with her teeth.

At the sharp, yet satisfying pain, Tig grabbed Dani quickly by the sides and threw her down on her back, crawling over top of her. He ripped her shirt aggressively over her head and started kissing her neck, working his way down her abdomen, while kneading her breasts. As he worked his way back up her body, he unzipped her pants and slid his hand in her panties with force. Instantly, he found the spot that ached for him and massaged it with the perfect amount of force, causing a moan to escape her lips. "Tell me you want me."

Daniele gasped as Tig slid two fingers eagerly inside of her. "God, I want you. I want you!" She tried as hard as she could to hold off from shouting. Tig pulled her pants and panties off in one quick movement, and Dani worked away at the buttons on his shirt and he undid his pants. When he was finally wearing as little as she was, she pushed him back against the armrest of the couch and starting kissing her way down his chest. When her mouth finally made its way to his rock hard manhood, he stopped her. "No doll, I want this to last."

Tig grinned, pushing her once again back down on to the couch. He kissed and nipped at the inside of her thighs teasingly until his tongue found its way to the perfect spot. She instantly moaned as he worked her with his mouth, digging her nails in to his shoulders. Her legs started to tremble as he pulled away. She bucked her hips unknowingly, begging for more. "Tell me you need me."

"I need you, Alex. I need you so fucking badly, please!" She begged him. He leaned back on his knees, adjusting her legs before thrusting in to her forcefully. Instantly, her nails we dug so tightly in to his hips that she knew she must be drawing blood.

Tig gripped her tightly, pulling her up so she was straddling his lap, and she started to rock her hips back and forth. "Fuck," he sighed against her skin. He pulled her hair tightly, forcing her head back, and nipped at her collar bone. As she moaned and rode him harder, he could feel the end for both of them coming quickly. "Tell me you love me."

Daniele was taken aback. She stopped for a moment, but her need was far too strong so she kept up the pace and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. "Tell me you fucking love me, Dani." Tig commanded again.

"I love you," she whimpered out between laboured breaths, "I love you!" Tig groaned as he came, waves of pleasure running through his body as those words rang through his head. He felt Dani clench tightly around him, though she kept quiet as she finished.

Tig lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed her forehead, leaning back and pulling her against his chest. She was quiet, something he took full notice of. "Hey?" He nudged her. She looked up to meet his eyes. "I fucking love you."

Daniele didn't know what to say. She sat there looking blankly at him for a minute before responding "I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Hey guys!_

_Alright, a lot is going to start happening in the next few chapters, and it isn't going to be very pretty. Don't hate me, we'll get through this! Thanks always for reading, reviewing, and following – you are the ones that keep this story alive!_

_Enjoy chapter 27!_

Tig noticed the way Dani tossed and turned through the night. Wrongly, he blamed it on her anxiety over the impending club business and he didn't know how he was going to leave her behind like this. He loved her, and he felt terrible putting her through this… _Wait, he loved her. _He wasn't expecting the words to flow from his lips the way they did, demanding her love, but he had meant it.

It wasn't a difficult thing to say. He had said it plenty of times, most of the time not meaning it. This time, though, he had meant it. He loved Dani, and had for longer than he'd care to admit. Now, he had to walk away from her as his brothers walked away from their old ladies, and try not to worry about her while he was gone.

Daniele hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep, she was sure of it. It had been a long night. She couldn't stop replaying it in her mind and wondering if Tig really meant he loved her, or if it was a heat of the moment thing. She knew she loved him, and she knew he cared a great deal about her, but she couldn't be sure that he was in love with her.

When the questions surrounding love dulled in her mind, she thought of the impending club business. She needed to keep Tig safe. She knew it was entirely not her place, but for her own selfish reasons apart from SAMCRO, she needed to figure something out. There was only one thing she could think of that might work and it was not an easy task, but she was tough and could handle it.

"Dani," Tig nudged her lightly. "I know you're awake, doll."

"Yeah, I am." Daniele sighed. She stretched out before rolling over to face him. "Good morning." She feigned a smile.

"It's going to be a tough day for both of us." He kissed her forehead. Of course, Tig didn't know what Daniele had planned on doing, and had no idea just how tough her day was going to be. She put on a brave face, channelling everything she had ever learned from the old ladies in the club. "Do you trust me?" He asked as he rested his hand on the side of her face. She nodded. "You can't leave your parents' house until I'm back, is that understood?" She nodded again. "Good girl." He took her lips in his own.

"You promised me you'd come back." She reminded him.

"I will, baby. You know I will."

"I know." She nodded. She knew that the plan she had come up with would work – how couldn't it? She was an old lady in the making, willing to stoop to any lengths to keep her man safe. The more she looked at Tig, the more sure she was that she was doing the right thing.

While Tig was in the shower, Daniele started to rummage through his room, leading in to other parts of the house. She dug through his dressers, checked his pockets, and finally found what she was looking for on the kitchen counter – his pre-paid mobile. She had just opened it when she heard the shower shut off. Scrambling, she scribbled down the number she was looking for, and hid it in the side of her bra at the exact moment that Tig called out for her.

"I'm making coffee, you want some?" Daniele covered for herself, though she struggled to bring her heart rate down.

"Mmm, yeah." He walked up behind her, startling her slightly. She kept her cool, leaning back against his chest.

"I'm going to go right over to my parents' house after coffee. I figured I'd help out around the house, you know, keep busy while you're away."

"Yeah, that's good." He nodded in approval. She started to pull away from him, but he caught her. "Tell me you love me." He commanded.

"I love you." She said, turning around to look him deep in the eye. "I love you." She nodded, reassuring him, and reassuring herself.

Tig had taken Daniele home, leaving her car in his driveway as a diversion in case anybody came looking for her. She kissed him deeply and longingly before walking in to the house. "Hi daddy." She waved to her dad as she walked back to her bedroom, stopping to smell lunch already being cooked by her mom in the kitchen. "Smells good Mama," she said happy, trying to fight the feelings she was having over her plan.

After locking her door and turning on her stereo to drown out her voice, she picked up her phone. Pulling the number from her bra, she dialed and anxiously awaited another voice on the line.

"_Yeah."_

"Alvarez? This is Dani, Tig's Dani. We need to meet. One on one, no weapons, public place, one hour."


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: Warning: this chapter contains very mature subject matter. It is in no way a reflection of any of my own personal beliefs, values, or opinions. _

_This is the beginning of… well, a lot, for lack of a better term. It is also a short chapter – it gets the point across, but I have to work early tomorrow and am ready for bed. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! _

_Enjoy chapter 28!_

"Pleasure to meet you, have a seat." Alvarez motioned to the opposite side of the booth in the café outside of charming. Daniele knew better than to be meeting with the Mexicans in Charming, it was far too risky. "I have to remind you, I'm on the clock here – I don't want to miss the meeting with your boys."

"Well, this is about my boys – Tig, mainly."

"Trager, the one who killed my best marksman…" He mused, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Daniele already knew the answer, but her heart began to beat faster none the less. She was already uncomfortable sitting across the table from a man who no doubt had back-up hidden around the restaurant and in the parking lot. When Alvarez didn't answer, she continued. "I have an offer for you; something we could both gain from."

"You have my attention, Daniele."

Daniele took a deep breath, unprepared for what she was about to say though she rehearsed it all the while she drove her dad's truck to the meeting place. "Tig goes free, same for the rest of SAMCRO – grudges get dropped."

"And in return?"

She swallowed hard. "Your men must get lonely every now and then. I could… I'd be willing to fill the void, meet their needs." She spoke as confidently as she could.

"You're offering the service of your body to my men in return for SAMCRO immunity?" He asked in amusement. Daniele nodded. "How do I know you'll come through on your end of the bargain?"

"Here is my cell phone number; this is what your men will call to reach me – any time, any place." She handed him a card with her mobile number and name on it. "I'd be willing to prove that my word is good to you right now – but Trager goes free." She said strongly.

Alvarez pursed his lips as he considered the deal. He kept his eyes on Daniele as he whistled for one of his men to join them. "We have a deal." He shook her hand. He quietly advised the man of the deal, who nodded and took Dani by the arm, bringing her to the back of his truck.

Daniele's heart was pounding in her ears as she lay in the back of the truck. The Mayan climbed on top of her, stripping her of her shirt, jeans, and panties. As quickly as he was on top of her, he had slid on protection and was inside her – all the while Daniele had her head turned away from him and her eyes closed tightly. All she could think of was Tig.

She was doing this for Tig. She was doing this to keep him alive, and keep the men of SAMCRO safe from the Mexican gang. She was doing her duty as an 'old lady in training', and had to remind herself of that.

When the man finished, he only gave her a minute to redress before he tossed Daniele out of the car. The Mayan vehicles pulled out of the parking lot, and all Daniele had was the hope that he would come good on his word. She hopped in to her dad's truck, used the rear view mirror to touch up her hair and make-up, then made the drive home.

She knew Alvarez would have to come up with something to explain why SAMCRO had immunity. He would have to accept whatever peace offering was brought and make good with Jax. She couldn't care less how she did it, all she knew was that Tig would be coming home to her – maybe even tonight, if the briefing after the meeting went well.

The only thing that Daniele knew for certain is that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Tig.

She needed a shower, and she needed one now. It seemed, though, that all the soap and hot water in the world could not shake how dirty she felt. She wondered if she'd ever feel clean again. After the long, hot shower, she noticed the clock – the guys would be leaving right now to meet Alvarez.


	29. Chapter 29

Daniele waited anxiously on her front porch for Tig to come to her. She knew it wouldn't be an overnight trip, as he suggested it would be, but she also knew that she had to act completely surprised. The night's air was cool, so she wore a big hoodie with her yoga pants, smoking one cigarette after another until she heard the roar of a bike engine.

Tig pulled in to her driveway and took off his helmet. Daniele took a deep breath and put on the most surprised look that she could muster. "What are you doing here?" She smiled wide, walking to his side.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be outside, I told you not to go anywhere." Tig's voice held irritation.

"I needed a smoke, what was I supposed to do?" She asked rhetorically. Tig thought for a moment, realising it was ridiculous to expect her not to need a smoke, and wrapped his arm around her waist – pulling her against him while he still stood over his bike, and kissing her fiercely. Daniele didn't hesitate to return the embrace. When he pulled away, she asked "Why are you back so early?"

"The wetbacks accepted our peace offering, and it was settled." Tig handed Dani a helmet. He seemed disconnected from her, and she couldn't work out why.

"Good, I'm glad you got it worked out." She nodded, putting the helmet on, all the while trying to erase the real reasoning behind the truce from her mind.

"Come on, doll. Let's go back to my place. I missed you." Tig winked, putting out a hand to help Daniele on to his bike before sliding on his sunglasses and taking off. Daniele tried to focus on one thing and one thing only – Tig was back, in one piece, safe and sound. That was down to her.

"We're here." Tig repeated, though it was the first time he was able to break Daniele from her thoughts. He waited for her to hop off of his bike before throwing down the kickstand and getting up himself. She grabbed him by his clothing the minute he was on his feet, pulling him closely and biting down hard on his bottom lip before forcing her tongue in to his mouth. She hardly gave him a breath to catch up with her.

"Doll," Tig groaned as Daniele clamped her teeth down on the lobe of his ear. "Dani, come on." Daniele ignored him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, she wanted to feel wanted – she wanted to feel powerful and sexy, and she wanted him to make her feel that way. "I mean it, inside." He ordered before she finally listened.

Daniele followed him in the house, sitting on the couch. Tig sat across from her, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "We need to talk. Well, I need to talk, you need to listen." He clasped his hands together.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This shit went down too easy with the Mexicans. I need to know where you are all the time. I need to know who you're with, what you're doing, and I need you to stay inside."

"So what, I need a babysitter now?" Daniele was starting to become annoyed. She knew she wasn't in any danger, not that she could tell him that.

"I need you to do what I am telling you to do, you hear? I need to keep you safe." Daniele stared hard at Tig. "Christ, now is not the time for you to go gettin' all strong on me." She gave in and nodded her head silently. "Good girl." Tig kissed her forehead. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Daniele sighed.

"You know what I wanna hear baby, tell me."

She figured it out quickly before saying "I love you." She wondered if the demanding was a new thing, and how long it would stick.

"Did you miss me when you were gone?" Tig asked suddenly.

Daniele was taken by surprise. "Where is that coming from?"

"Just wondering." Tig had missed Daniele today, though he didn't want to pussy-out and admit it. He always seemed to miss her, and it reminded him of how much he longer for her while she was gone.

"Honestly, no. I didn't miss you. In fact, I hated you… a lot." Daniele looked to Tig, who usually didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, but she was still sure that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I'm sorry. I was just… going through shit, you know?"

"Shit that you didn't need to go through." Tig was angry, but not at Daniele. He was angry with the situation, and angry at himself for not making his intentions clear. If he had, Daniele could be his old lady right now, they could be raising their baby together…

Daniele was ready to open up a little more about her break from Charming. "I drank a lot." She said quietly. "I drank a lot; I screamed and yelled – nobody was ever there, but I yelled at 'them' anyways. I wanted nothing more than to yell at you, and to yell at myself. So I drank, and I yelled. I didn't know what else to do, it was the only thing that came close to helping – even though it didn't really."

"What did help?"

"Nothing."

Tig pulled Daniele closer to him, all but sitting her in his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and relaxed against him, breathing in his scent and watching his chest rise and fall. "I would have wanted it, Dani. The baby, I would have told you to keep it."

"Stop," she halted the conversation. "Don't do this. I don't need it, Tig. I really don't." Daniele had lived through the 'what-ifs' and the 'maybes' of the situation for too long, and it did her no good – it only cause her pain

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby." Tig instantly felt remorseful. He thought he was helping, but really he was hurting. He couldn't figure this shit out, it was too complicated.

"Do you love me?" Daniele asked the question that had been burning in her mind. Tig looked down at her with an unreadable look on his face. "Well, I know you said it the other day, but that could have been a heat of the-"

"Hey!" Tig stopped her. "Don't be fucking stupid, Dani. I love you, okay? I love you, and I mean that shit." Daniele nodded and accepted a strong, yet quick, kiss from Tig. "What's that noise?"

It was then that Daniele heard the buzzing coming from her purse. Her mobile was vibrating. She got up and answered it, using one word only responses before hanging up. "Who was that?" Tig asked.

"It was uh, my Dad. He needs help with something." Daniele rushed as she pulled her car keys from her purse. "I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?" She was rushing so fast to her car that she didn't hear Tig calling after her. All her mind could focus on was what she was about to do for Tig as she drove off to meet the Mayan.


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn't long before Daniele was free from the Mayan's grasp. These men wanted one thing and one thing only – get on, get in, get off, get out. It made her feel like this arrangement wasn't the worst thing in the world. What she was doing was quick and relatively painless, apart from the small cut that she got under her eye this time around. The Mayan didn't assault her intentionally; the abuse came from a poorly placed seat belt finding her cheek at the wrong end of a thrust.

As Daniele was re-entering Charming, her mobile rang again. This time, to her relief, it was Gemma calling. "Hey, I'm driving – can't really talk."

"_That's okay babygirl. Family dinner at my house tonight, okay? I want you and Tigger there!"_

Daniele really didn't feel like going to a big dinner at the Morrow household, but she knew that it would do both her and Tig some good. She called him quickly to let him know the plan, then got right in to the shower – her new 'business routine' – as soon as she got home. She dressed in tight black pants, a very dark brown leopard shirt, with matching leopard high-heeled boots. She tried her best to cover the reddening cut/bruise under her right eye the best she could, but it proved to be wasted effort. As she sprayed the last piece of hair in place, she heard Tig rev the engine of his bike in the driveway.

"He can come to the door, you know. I won't kill him." Dani's dad joked as she headed for the door.

"I'll let him know." She laughed.

"You look good, babygirl. Have fun, be safe, don't get on a bike with someone who's been drinking –"

"And don't let my drink leave my sight. I think I've got it, Dad." Daniele waved as she closed the door behind her.

Tig was waiting for her with a helmet in his hand. He passed it to her, accepting a kiss and holding his hand out for her to get on the back of his bike. It didn't take very long to get to the Morrow house from here, and was even quicker with Tig driving. Parked in front of the house, Daniele got off the bike and handed her helmet to Tig as he stood next to her taking his own off.

"You look so fucking sexy, baby." Tig pressed his forehead against Daniele's, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of her perfume. The only thing his appetite was wanting was her, but this was hardly the time or place.

"I need to show you something before we go in there." Daniele sighed, taking off her large sunglasses and exposing her bruised, cut up cheek. She saw a flame shoot through Tig's eyes, and cut him off as he was about to speak. "My dad is really clumsy, don't worry about it. I'm showing you it before we go in there, because I don't need you losing your shit in there. Now, kiss me."

Tig stared at the mark under her eye for a few seconds longer. Finally satisfied, he kissed her deeply. "I'm the one who should be ordering you around," he reminded her.

"Let me have my fun." She winked. Tig slid his arm over her shoulder and they walked in to the house.

"Dani girl!" The Scottish accent roared over-top of the music. Daniele smiled and ran to Chibs, all but jumping in to his open arms.

"What happened to you?" She said, finally pulling away from him.

"I was givin' the two ae you some space." Chibs nodded towards Tig. Tig was accepting a beer from one of the prospects. "Everything alright lass?" She knew he was asking about her eye but dismissed it. She simply nodded and took Chibs' glass of scotch, claiming it as her own. She stood next to him, looking around.

"New prospects?"

"Aye, two ae 'em."

"Chibs, why is there a crow eater at family dinner?" Daniele nodded her head towards a girl she had yet to meet. To their right, a woman held on to Juice's arm tightly. She looked slightly uncomfortable, and clearly had no intentions of leaving his side.

"Nae, that's Juice's girl – Lea." Chibs laughed at the mistake.

"That would be why she isn't dressed like a crow eater." Daniele shook her head, laughing at herself for making the mistake in the first place. Of course crow eaters wouldn't find their way in to family dinner. Even if they did, it's doubtful they'd look so well dressed and nervous.

"Dani!" A small voice came from the floor. Daniele looked down to see Abel looking back up at her. She smiled and kneeled down.

"That's right buddy." She smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're a sharp boy; you must get that from your Mama." Daniele said the last part louder, seeing Jax out of the corner of her eye.

"Nice, Dani." He laughed, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. "What the hell happened to you?" Jax asked as her held her back at arm length's distance.

"Just a stupid accident, you know – I come from a clumsy bunch." Daniele tried to laugh it off. She was successful, and Jax, too, was satisfied with the answer.

When Gemma rounded everybody up, Daniele took her seat next to Tig as expected. This dinner was, in fact, exactly what she needed. Everything lately had been about her and Tig, and she needed to spend time with the other people she cared about in her life. She felt like she had hardly spent time with the 'extended family' since she'd been back, and it felt as though a huge weight came off of her shoulders as she sat around the table.

She looked around at the people before her. Daniele was zoned out, if only for a moment, looking from face to face. She watched the smiles, heard the laughter, and that's when it hit her. _This _is why she was doing what she was doing. It wasn't just about Tig; it was about all of them. She was taking one for the team, keeping everybody's men safe including her own. She was protecting this club, and – just as Tig would – she would go down fighting with 100% loyalty; death before dishonour.


	31. Chapter 31

Three weeks had passed since the get together at Gemma's. Tig had finally stopped worrying constantly about Daniele's whereabouts, and had been lax enough to let her run errands in town. He didn't always know what those errands were, and he still didn't know what Daniele was doing with the Mayans, but she had kept her cool enough that he wasn't suspicious at all. She thought, for certain, that when he asked her to bring some of her stuff over to his place, that he'd start wondering where she was disappearing to. After all, it's difficult to hide things from somebody when you're living together.

"Coffee?" Daniele called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Tig answered. He looked over the back of the couch, catching a glance of her making his coffee exactly to his liking. She was getting really good at this – not the coffee specifically, but everything in general. He knew she'd make an amazing old lady, he just wasn't sure if he could hold up his end. Maybe he had a phobia of commitment, who knew?

Tig heard Daniele catch herself harshly on the counter. He quickly got to his feet, and when he reached her side she was grasping on to the countertop leaned over. "What's happened, doll? Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just – I don't know, I feel really dizzy." She said, slowly straightening up. She wasn't sure what overcame her, but the room started spinning and she felt faint. "I think I need to lie down."

Tig didn't hesitate; he scooped Daniele up quickly and laid her down in bed. "You're not going to work." He stated flatly, leaving the room and coming back with a bottle of water.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute." She said, eagerly taking down some water.

"You're not going to work." Before she could protest, she ran for the en suite. She couldn't keep the contents of her stomach down, though she fought it. "Gem's been sick, must be something going around." Tig said from the doorway. Daniele tried to speak but had to turn her head again quickly to be sick. "I'm staying home with you, at least for today." It was the best news she'd gotten all week.

Daniele lay in bed for the best part of the morning. When Tig came in to give her some Gravol and toast for lunch, she was still out cold. He crawled in to bed beside her, propping himself up on one elbow and brushing her hair from her face lightly. He wished he could trade places with her. He knew how terrible Gemma had felt while she was sick; though she wasn't vomiting, she was suffering and he could only imagine Daniele was suffering more than she let on.

Danielle rolled over and clung to Tig, still asleep. She buried her face in his broad chest and let out a sigh of relaxation. A smile found its way to his lips and he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "Dani? Baby, are you hungry?"

Her eyes fluttered open and up to his. "No." She said quietly, pulling herself close in to him. She was shaken from her thoughts by her phone buzzing. Tig moved to shut it off but she jumped to stop him. "I need to get this." She said, picking up her mobile and stumbling lightly in to the other room.

"Who the fuck is it?" Tig called after her. He didn't understand why she would be so concerned with a phone call when she was feeling so ill. When Daniele came back in to the room, she started packing things in to her purse as if in a rush to go somewhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's my Mom." Daniele lied, changing clothes. "She's sick and my Dad can't really take care of her at his age."

"What the hell are you gunna do, you're sick too."

"Just let me go take care of my Mom, Tig." Daniele sighed.

"No," Tig stood up to stop her. "We'll send somebody over there, have them help out. You need to stay put."

"She's asking for me, I can't just ignore her. I'll go over there, lay in bed for a few hours with her, then come back." He started to protest but she put her index finger over his lips. "I'm going, alright? I love you, but I'm going." She kissed him quickly and headed for the door.

She wasn't sure how she drove to the meeting place outside of Charming with her head spinning and stomach reeling, but she made it. Until now, these little 'business ventures' had been very quick – an in and out thing, but this time things went differently. She was feeling so sick; she tried to explain to the Mayan that she needed a minute. He wasn't willing to listen, though, back handing her across the face for speaking out of place. When she puked, she knew she was in trouble.

The man grabbed Daniele and threw her out of the car on the side of the road. He punched her several times, hard, to the face and head. Once satisfied there, the got to his feet, kicking her relentlessly in the ribs and back – stomping on her own outstretched arm. He beat her repeatedly before driving away, leaving her half naked in the ditch. He had thrown her purse out of the window at her. She crawled to reach her cell phone, but blacked out before she could reach it.

Daniele woke up to the sound of a heart monitor, the beeping absolutely killing her head. She tried to open her eyes but the bright lights didn't help her head either. She slowly covered her eyes with her arm, and Tara realised that she was awake. She quickly dimmed the lights in the room before walking to Daniele's side.

"Dani? It's Tara, can you hear me?" She said softly.

"Yeah," Daniele croaked through a dry throat. Tara rested a straw on her lips, and Daniele took a deep drink of the ice water. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the dimmed lights, and she noticed Tara at her side, Gemma sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hi baby girl." She said sadly as she noticed Dani's eyes on her.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Tara asked as professionally as she could through her curiosity.

Daniele nodded slowly, but the sharp pain prompted her to bring her bandaged hand to her forehead. "We know what happened, baby. We don't know why, or who, but we know what he, or they did to you."

"Does Tig know?" Daniele asked, and Tara shook her head 'no'. "I tell him my version of the story, okay?"

"We are just waiting on a few test results, but I can go get him while we wait if you want?" Tara offered.

"A minute, with Gemma please." Daniele said.

When Tara nodded kindly and left the room, Gemma got to her feet and walked over – sitting on the edge of Daniele's bed. She pushed her hair back as gently as she could before asking "What happened to you?"

"I need to tell you – tell you something." Daniele coughed. Gemma helped her get more water before she continued.e He


	32. Chapter 32

"Tig can't know."

Gemma nodded. "I know baby. No one knows, okay? Me and you, that's it. That's all it's going to be."

Daniele wasn't crying, nor was she trembling. She was lying perfectly still and calm as she told Gemma the whole ugly truth about the Mayan deal. She knew that, if there was anybody who wouldn't judge her, it would be Gemma. "Hey, you're tough shit. I don't know if I could have done that. Thank you." She patted Daniele's 'good' hand.

"For what?"

"For protecting my son." Gemma smiled. Daniele squeezed her hand in return. "You ready for him? He's in bits, the poor son of a bitch."

"He is?" Daniele had figured he would be completely pissed. He had told her not to leave, and now this had happened – she thought, without a doubt, that she was in a world of trouble.

"You've got him pussy whipped, baby girl." Gemma laughed and left the room, holding the door open for Tig. He closed it tightly behind him, staring at it for several moments – not wanting to see what shape Daniele was in. He sighed and banged his fist off the door before turning to face her.

Daniele had never seen Tig look so worn out before. Even his kutte seemed to sag on his shoulders. He looked exhausted, stressed to hell, and above all incredibly saddened. He looked at her for a long time, not moving any closer to her. She could see the tears welled up in his eyes; they'd never fall, but she knew they'd sit there as long as they could. She wanted to go to him, but she couldn't move. All she could do was reach out to him with her hand.

Tig didn't know what to say or do. He blamed himself entirely for this. It was Mayans, he was sure of that; he had convinced himself that they had waited until she was most vulnerable, and took revenge on him by using his Daniele. _His Daniele. _He had let this happen to her. If he had just made her stay in the house when she was so helpless this never would have happened.

"Please?" Daniele said, reaching further for him.

Tig came to her side, combing her hair back with his fingers and kissing her forehead. She was sure she felt a tear hit her, but thought it best not to draw attention to it. He pulled the chair Gemma had sat in to the side of the bed and sat down, staring deep in to her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand.

It killed Daniele to hear him apologise for this. She knew he was taking the blame, and that he was being harder than hell on himself about it. "This isn't your fault." She said, a tear finally escaping her eyes.

"It is, baby, it is. This was Mayan work, I know it was. This is retaliation for what I did a month and a half ago." Tig felt himself hit a breaking point. He had killed Donna, and now this? He meant what he had said the day he told Opie – he didn't know who he was anymore.

Daniele couldn't handle anymore. She had to tell him the truth, because not knowing the real story was tearing him apart. "Tig, this isn't your fault. I did this to myself."

"What are you talking about, baby?" He asked softly in confusion.

"I made a deal with Alvarez, for the immunity of SAMCRO and to keep you alive." She started sobbing, scared of his reaction. "I was coming through on my end, and it didn't go the way it was supposed to. I'm sorry, Alex. Please, I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ," Tig muttered. He let go of her hand a leaned back. He didn't want to know what deal she had made, and was relieved when she didn't tell him. He didn't want to know the gory details. "You can be so fucking dumb sometimes, do you know that?" His words were angry, but Tig wasn't. "Why would you do that for me, baby, why? Look at you!"

"I did what I had to do." She said crassly.

Tig was dumbfounded. He knew how strong Daniele used to be, the power she was capable of, but this? He didn't even know what exactly this was, but he knew it took more strength than she should ever need to use for him. He looked at the beat up woman, black and blue, who was so banged up because she wanted to protect him, and he couldn't help but think how much he loved her.

"Knock, knock." Tara said quietly as she entered the room. "Results are in, some things have come up." She gestured to the charts in her hand. "If you could step out, then –"

"No, he's fine." Daniele said, nodding.

"Okay…" Tara said. She shifted glances between the two of them, not knowing how to break the news. "I don't see a dangerous amount of internal bleeding, so you're in the clear there. You've got several broken and bruised ribs, and that wrist is broken too." Tara pointed to the bandaged arm. "You have a very minor concussion, but I don't see any reason that it should cause long term issues." Tara paused, not knowing if the information that she was about to share was known yet or not. She figured it wasn't, because if it were it would be the first thing either of them asked about. "The baby made a narrow escape, it was completely undisturbed."

"The what?" Daniele asked. Tig had a completely blank expression on his face, unsure of what to say or do.

"Yeah, I figured you might not know…" Tara sighed awkwardly. "You're six weeks along. It seems to be developing at the rate it should be." Daniele and Tig still looked shocked. "I'm just going to step out. If you need me, I won't be far off. Oh, and this news stays in this room." She nodded and left.

"You're pregnant?" Tig asked her.

"I guess so?" Daniele asked incredulously. She was still trying to digest the news. She knew, without a shred of doubt, that the baby was Tig's. Every Mayan she had been with had worn protection. She even quickly did the math and figured out that it had been 4 weeks since she made the arrangement with Alvarez.

"We're having a kid?" Tig asked again, running his finger over his upper lip. For the first time since Tara had shared the news, he looked at Daniele. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in that moment.

He got to his feet and stood next to her head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He gently put his hand on her lower abdomen, careful to avoid the painful spots. "I love you, Dani." He said quietly.


	33. Chapter 33

Tig was ecstatic to bring Daniele home a mere week after the attack. Of course, he didn't let anyone see how giddy he was, but he felt like a kid on Christmas. He had even cleaned his house – something he had made done only a handful of times since he bought it ten years ago.

He paced anxiously in the waiting room until Daniele was brought to him in a wheelchair. The hospital staff tried to explain that it was policy to have a nurse wheel the chair to the car, but he refused to listen and intimidated the nurse in to 'handing her over'. He helped her in to the car, shoving the empty chair at the nervous staff, and drove to his house slower than he ever had before.

Juice followed them home, just to make sure all went smoothly, and went his own way once Daniele was securely in the house. She had hobbled to the door, relying on Tig's steady arm to keep her going. She hadn't put any weight on her legs in a week; add pain to that equation, and she was in complete and utter agony.

Tig helped Daniele to bed, laying her down gently. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Daniele said, burrowing in to the blankets. "I missed your bed," she smiled happily.

"Our bed." Tig lay down next to her. "It's our bed now; our bed, our room, our house – all of it."

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"I'm telling you to move in." Tig said matter-of-factly.

Daniele didn't ask any questions. She moved close to his side and curled up against him, taking in his warmth and listening to the southing sound of his breathing. She felt exhausted, and wanted nothing more than a nap. She yawned lightly, and curled tighter in to his side – prompting him to carefully wrap an arm around her. "Now, you tell me."

"I love you," Daniele sighed with a smile. She started to get a small cramp, and instinctually put her hand over her lower abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. She knew the light cramping was normal, she had felt it before. It seemed every time she thought of _before_, she questioned what she was doing _now_. She wasn't sure if she could do this…

Tig pulled Daniele from her thoughts, gently turning her head so she was facing him. "I'm going to get the son of a bitch who did this to you." He ran his finger gently over her bruised cheek.

"Please," she said quietly, "don't. It's over, just… let it end, Tig." She wrapped her hand over his, holding it tightly, "Please."

"I can't stand looking at you like this, baby. Knowing someone did this to you… they could have killed our baby, Dani. I can't stand knowing he's out there."

"Please, just let it go. It's over, and I want to keep it that way." Daniele started to slowly roll over and turn her back to Tig, but he stopped her. He kissed the side of her head and ran her fingertips across her lower belly. "Let me protect what's mine." He whispered against the side of her head.

Daniele turned so that her forehead was nearly touching Tig's. She could feel his breath against her lips and lifted her chin to kiss him deeper than she had been able to since the attack. She felt a small twinge of pain in her bottom lip, but it didn't outweigh how much she needed to feel him right now. He had said several things about the baby in the past week that made her feel confident that she could do this. Her moments of doubt disappeared every time he protectively put a hand above her womb.

"There's something I need to know before I do anything." Tig pulled away and gave her a serious look. "What deal did you make with Alvarez? What were you doing for the Mayans?"

"No." Daniele stopped him. "I'm not telling you that."

"I need to know, doll." He sighed in exasperation. "There's going to be a follow through with this. The deal is off, and he's going to have to answer for that. I need to know what it was before we go in to deal with the fallout. I mean it, Dani – you need to tell me what you were doing."

"No." She flatly denied his request. "You know what you need to know."

Tig stood up from the bed and walked out of the room for a minute. He needed to take a breather before he started getting too angry. When he came back, Daniele had propped up her pillows and was sitting upright in the bed. "I'm not telling you any more, Tig. The Mayans were going to kill you, so I did what I needed to do to keep you alive. Do you really think that Jax would have let them kill you without any retaliation? An all-out turf war would've started; I did what I did to protect you, protect SAMCRO, and keep Charming peaceful. That is all you need to know."

"What aren't you telling me, Daniele?" Tig was starting to lose control of his temper, but this time he didn't care.

"If I'm keeping anything from you, it's so that you don't get hurt." She crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously standing her ground.

"What could you possibly have done that would hurt me?" He said in a condescending tone. Then it struck him – Daniele had been with somebody else. "Is -," he paused and bit his lip before continuing, "is that baby mine?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"What the fuck did you just ask me?" Daniele was completely shocked. She sat forward, ready to fight – though she knew it wouldn't end well whether she did or not. She couldn't stop herself from shouting at him; the words came before she could think about them. "This baby is yours, believe it or not. Yeah, I fucked some Mayans, but –"

"Hold on a fucking second – you fucked Mayans!?" Tig's head was reeling. "Yeah, and that's my fucking kid. Do I look like a fool to you!? You stupid gash…" Tig stormed out of the room, leaving Daniele crying – both at the sting of his words, and the overwhelming anger she felt. She picked up her mobile and called the one person she knew she could be honest with, and trust entirely – Chibs.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Hey guys!_

_Well, we've got some new followers – welcome! Thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you're enjoying it! To those who have reviewed, a huge thank you from me to you!_

_This chapter is a little short, and considering I normally don't write very long chapters, that sort of sucks on my part… I'm not feeling the greatest though, so if I'm feeling a bit better later I may write another chapter. Until then, enjoy chapter 34!_

"Hiya lass." Chibs said, walking in to Tig's bedroom. Tig was out on his bike, only God knows where, and Daniele was sure he'd be gone for a while. "How're yea feeling?"

"I have made a huge mess," Daniele started to cry softly. Chibs sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I've done something that might have fucked up everything between Tig and I."

Chibs sighed and lay back propped up on his elbow. "Tell me everything." He nodded, far from anticipating whatever it was that his best friend had to say.

"I'm pregnant." Daniele wanted to get the easiest bomb dropped first. "It's Tig's."

Chibs bit his lip and watched Daniele intently before speaking. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"I've been sleeping why Mayans in exchange for SAMCRO immunity. I made a deal with Alvarez…" She sighed. "I had no choice."

"Jesus Christ, Dani. I love you, but what in the hell were yae thinking? Yae could've been killed!" He tried to control the flare of anger that was coursing through him, though it was difficult.

"I did what I had to do. Just listen." She sighed. "This baby is Tig's. I'm six weeks along - the Mayan thing has only been going on for four. I'm not stupid Chibs, they all wore protection. Tig didn't want to know the details of the deal I had made with Alvarez, until today. He said that the deal is over, which is what I want, but he needed to know what the exact terms were before the Mayans blew up over it. Jesus, I don't know what to do."

"What a fuckin' mess." Chibs rubbed his palms over his eyes. "Sorry, love. I just don'tae know what tae tell yea."

"I don't know what to tell myself." Daniele half laughed, raising her hands in defeat.

"Well, how're yea feelin'?"

Daniele smiled again. Chibs was trying to curb her focus on to something else, and it was working. This is why she needed him – to help her defuse before her next, undoubtedly heated, confrontation with the father of her child. "My legs are a bit weak, but other than that my wrist is the only thing really bothering me."

"I meant with the baby." He said.

"Oh, umm, good I guess. I'm a little bit crampy, but that's normal I think."

"How're you feeling about it, lass? Not yer health, yer head."

"I don't know," Daniele let out a long, deep breath. "I don't know what or how I'm supposed to feel. I've been down this road before, it didn't end well. I thought, just for a minute, that things would be different this time but now… God, I don't know." She hung her head in her hands in defeat.

"Yer gonnae be a good Mum, Dani girl." Chibs lifted her head out of her hands and kissed her forehead. "He's gonnae work things out in his head; he'll come back for yea. He loves yea. You've got me until then, aye?"

Chibs didn't stay much longer. He made Daniele a bit of food, nothing special, then they parted ways. She tried to get some rest, but no matter how much her body craved sleep, her mind wouldn't allow it. She couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to play out with Tig. Sure, Chibs tried to ease her mind, but she knew it would be much more difficult, if it was even possible, to make this right. He would never listen to reason.

Chibs went out looking for Tig, though he didn't let Daniele know of his intentions. He was going to find Tig, talk some sense in to his nonsensical head, and then send him home to the mother of his child and the love of his life.


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in almost a week – I've been sick and not up to doing any writing! Here is chapter 35 – enjoy the fluff at the end!_

Daniele woke up in a panic. Someone had broken in to the house, and was banging around in the kitchen. She worried it was a Mayan or two, coming to collect her after hearing that their deal was no more. She grabbed the pistol out of the night stand and slowly made her way to her feet, pain coursing through her body as she crept to the bedroom door.

She slowly pulled the door open, careful not to make a peep, and pausing – leaning against the door frame to catch her pain laboured breath. She remembered then to flick the safety off on the gun and began to tip toe as best as she could to the kitchen. Just before she had reached it, gun poised in front of her, the floorboards creaked loudly and she sucked in her breath.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Tig said flatly, walking around the corner and catching her by the hip as Daniele stumbled.

"Jesus Christ, I thought somebody had broken in!" She cursed under her breath. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Daniele said seriously as Tig laid her back in bed.

"Yeah, Chibs came to find me." Tig sat on the corner of the bed, facing away from Daniele. He rubbed his hands over his face and rested his face in his hand, letting out a deep sigh. "Baby's mine?"

"Yeah." Daniele said quietly.

"You sure on that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Tig nodded. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked over his shoulder at her. "What am I supposed to do here, doll?"

"I don't know." Daniele shrugged. She reached her hand out towards him but he rejected her, turning around to face forward. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"I know." Tig nodded. "I am, too."

"I love you, Tig."

"Yeah, I know baby." Tig lay back on the bed, his feet still resting on the ground as he let his hands fall on his abdomen. After a few moments, he took the hand closest to Daniele and reached out, rubbing her foot that was resting at his side. "I know you only did what you thought you had to. Listen, you can't do that kind of shit Dani – it's too dangerous."

"I couldn't let them kill you." Daniele spoke in a flat, dry tone – she had cried far too much lately to even think of being able to cry again anytime soon.

"That's on me, okay? I have to do what I have to do. If it's dangerous, then it's dangerous – you knew what you were agreeing to when we started this. Hell, if you had stayed with Half Sack you'd have a dead boyfriend right now. Don't act like this is news to you – you knew what getting involved with me meant." Tig was slightly angry, but mostly angry with himself more than anyone. He wanted nothing more than to assure Daniele that he would start being more careful, play it safe for a while, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The club, the reckless danger, was a part of who he was. He couldn't turn his back on that, even for her.

Daniele didn't respond – she simply stayed quiet. She knew that there was nothing she could say that would help matters at all. Tig shifted further up the bed, resting his head on her stomach. "I'm going to take care of both of you, you know that right?" He felt her body shift with the nod of her head. "Did you want this baby, Dani?"

Daniele sighed sadly and ran her fingertips through his hair, playing with the curly strands. "I didn't, not at first. I didn't ever want a baby after what happened when I left town."

"And now?" Tig glided his fingers over her lower abdomen.

"I don't know." Daniele sighed honestly. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I don't know how to feel about it. I just feel… unprepared, I guess. At the same time, though, it's like I'm getting a second chance to do things differently."

Tig just nodded against her belly. He understood where she was coming from, or at least he understood the best that he could. The one thing he loved more than anything about his woman was her honesty. Even when it wasn't easy, she didn't sugar coat her feelings. There were no games being played.

"How about you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Me?" He repeated. He paused in thought and then leaned up on his elbow, looking up so his eyes met Daniele's. "I want this baby. I've wanted this baby long before it was even here. You know that day you were watching Jax's kids? You and I weren't in a real good place, and when I saw you with that kid it devastated me to think that you could have been holding my kid and because of me you weren't. This is what I want, babe."

Tig noticed Daniele had gotten a little teary eyed as he was speaking and leaned up to wipe at her eyes. She swatted his hand away. "Don't. I'm not going to do that chick thing where I cry and shit all the time. This is hormones – simply hormones."

Tig laughed and rolled on to his side, digging through his night table. He grabbed what he had been looking for and turned back to face Daniele. "I got something for you, right after the attack." He handed her the small piece of fabric and let her run it through her fingers.

"A property patch?" She said, not taking her eyes away from it.

"Don't tell me you don't want to be my old lady, 'cause it'd kill me – right here, right now, I'd be dead in this room." Tig joked. Daniele clasped on to the patch tightly in her fist before looking to Tig. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. "Tell me."

"I love you."


	36. Chapter 36

By the time Sunday dinner at Gemma's rolled around, Daniele was up and about. She still had to take a few minutes every now and then to rest, but she was feeling great apart from her wrist which was tightly bandaged. She was dressed to the nines, if she did say so herself. She put in an extra effort simply because it was the first time she'd left the house since coming home from the hospital. She slid on her leather jacket, now branded with her property patch, and smiled at it in the mirror before returning to the bedroom.

"How do I look?" She asked Tig. He was sat on the corner of the bed, palms on his knees as he waited for his old lady to finish getting ready.

"We're not going to Gem's." He said flatly, eyes scanning her body. Daniele walked towards him, now concerned that she didn't look as good as she thought. He banished her thoughts as he slid his hands up her hips. "Fuck, you look so good." He growled and leaned forward to nip her hip bone through her clothes.

"We can't just ditch dinner." Daniele laughed as she ran her fingers through Tig's curly mess of hair.

"Come on," he sighed, kneading his face in to her abdomen. He slid his hands around to her back, pulling her closer in to him before running his hands down to her rear end and squeezing tightly.

"Fine," he sighed, "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I love you." She said, snaking from his grasp and heading to the door.

Tig had one eye on the road and one over his shoulder the whole way to Gemma's. He was constantly looking for Mayans, waiting for them to come looking for Daniele since she had stopped answering their phone calls. It was still undecided how the deal would be handled with the club.

Several days prior, Tig had collected Chibs and Jax in the chapel – the two of them explaining the situation to Jax. Jax didn't take it well, to say the least. He started shouting, ready to spill blood for Daniele – the closest living person he had to a sibling. Once he calmed down, it was decidedly best that Chibs and Tig leave it up to him to figure out a way to sort things. SAMCRO was his club, and ultimately he called the shots on how relations with other clubs were handled.

Tonight, however, Tig would push thoughts of the Mayans to the back of his mind. Tonight his focus would be on Daniele, the excitement of having her out and about, and sharing the good news with the club. The way she looked tonight only helped him keep his mind on her. With her arms simply wrapped around him as he parked in front of Gemma's house, he was already hard and wanting more of her.

Daniele climbed off the bike and rested her helmet on the back. She noticed Tig still hadn't moved with eyes fixated on her as she stood at his side. "Come on, I want to show off this patch." She smiled and kissed him quickly. She couldn't get away as easy as she thought; Tig grabbed her by her upper arms and held her close, kissing her fiercely before letting her go and walking in at her side.

"Welcome back, baby girl." Gemma smiled, pulling her closely – but only for a moment. She gently shoved her back and ran her fingers over the patch adorned on the left breast of Daniele's jacket. She smiled and kissed Daniele's cheek. "Way to go, Tigger." She winked to him.

Daniele smiled over her shoulder at Tig. "Way to go, _Tigger._" She smirked, giggling as his hand firmly grabbed her rear end before pushing her forward in to the house.

Gemma pointed out the new patch to the group as Daniele and Tig came in to the living room. There was a round of congratulations, hugging, and shoulder slapping. Nobody seemed to question Daniele as she turned down drink offers, much to her relief.

Daniele worked the rounds, talking in small amounts to everybody. She found Lea, the perfect wall flower, watching over as Juice joked with the guys. "It's a lot to get used to." Daniele smiled warmly as she approached her.

"It's a little overwhelming." She shrugged innocently with a small smile. "How do you do it? Fit in so well, I mean. I feel like a fly on the wall."

"I guess you just go with the flow." She shrugged. "I don't know, I've known SAMCRO since I was a kid – I didn't walk in to it at your age, so I'm not good with advice here. I like your hair, by the way." Daniele noticed Lea had dyed a section of her hair mauve.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking down at her drink.

Daniele made some more small talk with Lea until Juice came to her side. Giving them their space, she wandered across the living room comfortably.

"It just dawned on me that I never thanked you." Daniele leaned against the wall beside Chibs.

"No need tae thank me, Dani girl, as long as he keeps yae happy." Chibs downed his scotch and looked down at Daniele. "How're yae feeling?"

"Good." She nodded. Her eyes fell on Tig who was laughing at something the guys were saying. She smiled then. "I'm feeling really good."

Daniele sat across from Chibs and beside Tig as she had at the last dinner. Tig rested a hand protectively on her knee as they ate. Gemma was many things, but surely she could add her cooking skills to her resume. Daniele leaned back in her chair, feeling as bloated as possible, and rested her hand over top of Tig's.

"When do I get to ink her, Tigger?" A raspy voice called out from the other end of the table. Tig looked at Happy, glanced at Daniele over his shoulder, and back again.

"In about seven or eight months." Tig shrugged, tightening his grip on Daniele's thigh. She looked back at him anxiously.

"Seven or eight-" Happy looked confused before Gemma cut him off.

"Holy shit, you're pregnant." She gasped.

"Well…" Daniele smiled and looked up at Tig who caught her eyes. A look of silent surprise went around the table before the cheering and hollering started.

"Here, here!" Chibs raised his glass, and the SAMCRO family drank in honour of the newest family member.


	37. Chapter 37

Three months had passed before the Mayans contacted SAMCRO. It seemed Alvarez had caught wind of the attack on Daniele, and was too concerned with preparations for defending a potential retaliation attack to take time to contact Jax. When he finally reached out, after much heated debate, it seemed a mutually satisfying arrangement had been made. Now, the day had come where the agreement would be settled.

Daniele was woken by Tig's fingertips gliding across her face as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "Morning." She yawned. She rolled on to her side to face him, her small protruding bump pressing against his abdomen. She ran her nails through his hair and kissed him.

"Morning doll." Tig grinned. "How are you feeling?" He had taken to asking Dani this every day, even when the morning sickness had stopped. After losing Dawn, he knew just how important family was, and he was more attentive than ever to the needs of the woman carrying his child.

"I feel like I want you." Dani smirked, climbing on top of Tig and kissing him wantonly. She raked her fingernails down his bare chest and ground her hips against him. Tig growled from the back of his throat and pulled her tighter against him, kissing her back twice as fiercely as she was kissing him. He nudged her back a little and looked in to her eyes. "I love you." She answered before the demand even came from his mouth.

"I want you so bad; it's driving me fucking insane." Tig started running his hands up her thighs and stopped only once they were both resting on her belly. "But we need to wait." He sighed. The look on his face showed that he really hated himself for saying it. "I need my energy today, Dani."

Giving in without a fight, she climbed off of Tig and headed for the shower. Within an hour, they were both ready to go to Teller-Morrow. Daniele drove her car, while Tig drove his bike alone after deciding just a week before that Daniele was not allowed on a bike until the baby was here. Her car pulled in to the parking lot just as he shut off his bike, and he came to her side, kissing her quickly. "You don't leave here until I'm back, okay?" She nodded and headed for the office as he made his way to the chapel.

"Hi babygirl." Gemma smiled, putting down her paperwork on the desk as Daniele sat on the couch with her feet up. She kicked her shoes off and left her body fall limp in to the well-worn cushions.

"Is it normal to feel this tired?" Daniele smirked, closing her eyes.

"I hardly got out of bed with my Thomas." Gemma said knowingly. "Why don't you go back to the clubhouse, grab a bed. On second thought, you might be safer on the couch – I don't know the last time the sheets went to the Laundromat." She laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Daniele joined her in laughter. She forced herself to her feet and walked in to the club house, collapsing on to the nearest couch she could snag.

Daniele wasn't sure how long she was out for, but she woke up to a pain in her abdomen. She panicked, clutching her belly and shouting for help. A prospect alerted Gemma who came running to Daniele's side. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It hurts," she said in exasperation, still clutching her belly.

"Let me feel." Gemma said, gently moving Daniele's hands out of the way and replacing them with her own. She shifted her hands until she stopped them both in one spot, resting them there for a few moments before smiling. "Little Trager is kicking up a storm in there."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Daniele asked, still worried.

"It takes you by surprise the first few times." She nodded, still smiling. "See, you can feel it on the outside." Gemma replaced her hands with Daniele's, who looked confused for a few moments. Gemma expected a happier reaction, but Dani looked sadder than ever. "Give us a minute." She nodded to the prospect that cleared the room. "What's wrong?"

"He should be here for this." Daniele said sadly. "He should be here to feel this, but because of me he's not. He's out cleaning up my mess."

"He's out there keeping you safe, keeping all of us safe – which is exactly what you were doing, for him and for us. He'll be back, but don't you beat yourself up for protecting the club." Daniele didn't argue with Gemma; she simply nodded and looked back down to her belly. "I think it's a boy."

"What makes you think that?" Daniele smiled in relief at the lighter subject.

"I have a sixth sense about these things – I'm never wrong."

Gemma and Daniele walked in to the sunlit parking lot as the bikes came piling in. Daniele watched one by one until they were all parked and noticed that Tig was the only one missing. "Where is he!?" She grabbed Chibs by the arm in a state of panic.

"Easy now darlin', Tiggy's alright – he's just gone tae pick up some parts forae bike we're working on. Prospect's gone with him."

"Oh thank god." She sighed, leaning in to Chibs' open arm. She sucked her breath in a brought her hand to her belly, the kicking taking her by surprise again. "Here." She said, looking up to Chibs and taking his hand, bringing it to the source of the kicking.

"Oh Dani girl, that's great." He said in amazement, smiling from her to his hand and back. "That's great."

"Don't tell him I let you feel it before he did, Uncle Filip." She chucked.

"Uncle Chibby – not even yer baby can call me by my slave name." He joked, leaving the two of them laughing as Tig's bike roared in to the lot. "Go on," he ushered her away.

"I was worried when you didn't come back." Dani smiled, wrapping her arms around Tig. She held him tightly for a few moments before he pushed her away.

"Is that?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her bump. Clearly, he had felt the baby kicking against him as she held him close, which is what she had planned. She nodded with a smile and Tig dropped to his knees, both hands pressed against the spot where two little feet were kicking.

He was incredibly overwhelmed with emotion. Daniele had softened him, but at this moment he didn't think he could get any more vulnerable. He was completely enveloped in feelings. He thought back to the first time he'd felt Fawn kick, and then to the first time he'd felt Dawn kick. Dawn kicked a great deal; she was feisty even in the womb. His heart still ached for her, and he swore he'd protect this baby with his life.

He got back to his feet and kissed Daniele deeply, though tenderly. He couldn't love her more if he tried.


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's Note: Hey guys! The final chapter is here!_

_Thanks for the follows, the favourites, and the reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys! A special thanks for LeaDenise, my friend who has helped me through the tough spots in this story – I couldn't have done it without you!_

_This is an epilogue, so it's fairly short – be prepared! Also, I'm contemplating writing a sequel, so send me a message and let me know if you'd be interested in one! Enjoy the final chapter, chapter 38!_

The last several months were full of ups and downs, mostly at the hand of Daniele's swinging hormones. Even still, Tig had stayed by her side through it all, and it had now paid off. Tig stood next to his old lady, brushing the sweat soaked hair from her face, as the two of them looked down at their newborn baby.

Daniele had never felt such love and warmth in her heart as she looked at the baby, with dark hair and bright blue eyes – the spitting image of Tig. She lifted five little fingers to her lips and kissed them gently, with pure adoration.

"Tell me you love me," Tig said as he ran his hand gently over the back of the baby's head.

"He's not old enough for that yet." Daniele chucked. She looked up at Tig who was looking down at her, and for the first time she saw his eyes completely warm and full of emotion.

"I was talking to you." He kneeled down to be at her level, placing his hand on the side of her face. She did as he asked, and he nodded. With a passionate kiss, he whispered "I love you too, baby. I love you too."

Tara broke them from the moment by peeking in the door way. "I don't think I can keep them out much longer." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, let 'em in." Tig nodded, rising back to his full height.

The small room filled quickly. Daniele's parents, Gemma, Jax, Chibs, and even Bobby piled in to the room. Daniele smiled at everyone, who all looking adoringly back at her and the bundle in her arms. "Wanna hold him, Grandma?"

"Nana." Daniele's mom corrected. "Grandma sounds old." She smiled as she took the baby in to her arms.

"What? I'm a grandma, and I'm certainly not old." Gemma smirked, gaining chuckled from around the room.

"Yeah, you're the pinnacle of youth Ma." Jax teased, taking a slap on the arm. He wrapped that arm around Gemma's shoulders, both of them looking at the baby. "What'd you call him?"

"Parker. Parker Filip Trager." Tig nodded, eyes still glued on his son.

Daniele and Chibs exchanged a look as he grasped her hand tightly. "Someday he'll be the new Sargent at Arms."

"Yeah, well," Daniele snorted, "Let's hope that someday never comes."

Everybody including Tig laughed. Daniele would be the new Gemma, a fierce protective mother. After all, she had already gone to the deepest lengths to protect Tig – and he doubted he could ever love her more than he did now.


End file.
